KlausCaroline
by licutie
Summary: Picks up at 4x13; Just a more Klaus/Caroline centric story. Ongoing with how I'd wish the season to continue with these two
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the woods surrounding Elena's house Caroline came to a halt in her best friends back yard. Staring up at the house she closed her eyes taking a deep calming breath. She wasn't sure what she was going to find inside the house. She had a sneaking suspicion that Tyler was in the house as she hadn't seen him all day and he wasn't returning her texts or calls. And she knew Klaus was inside effectively trapped. It wasn't a good combination.

For the last several days she had been trying to help Tyler through the death of his mother. No matter what she said to him he just seemed to become angrier and angrier. Caroline wasn't sure why he had come here to see the person directly responsible for his mother's death but she had an idea it was just going to cause problems. Crossing the lawn she paused to listen. She heard someone pacing the living room and someone moving in the kitchen too. At least she knew they were both alive.

Opening the door her eyes immediately found Tyler pulling a glass out of the cabinet in the kitchen. Shutting the door quietly she made her way to the island in the kitchen. "Tyler, why are you here?" she asked quietly.

Turning Tyler held the glass in his hand as he leaned back against the counter, "Gloating," he told her coldly. Rolling her eyes she heard the soft footsteps from the living room, "Hello Caroline," Klaus greeted her softly. Glancing over her shoulder she simply glared at the man trapped in the living room before turning back to Tyler.

"Tyler you shouldn't be here. This isn't healthy," she told him. Snorting Tyler tossed the glass he held from hand to hand, "Healthy?" he sneered. "What do you suggest I do Caroline wallow in my misery? Because in case you didn't notice that hasn't been working for me. You know what would make me happy? Watching him die slowly and painfully," he told her throwing the glass over her head and watching in satisfaction as it smashed against the wall behind her.

Backing away from the island Caroline stared at Tyler, "That is the second time you've thrown something at me. You do it again Tyler and we're going to have a problem," she told him quietly.

Scoffing Tyler began pacing, "A problem Care? Really? Let's see the first time I threw something was because of him and now again it's because of him. Do you see what the problem is? Him," he exclaimed stopping to point at Klaus who was still standing quietly in the living room watching. "So the way I see it we get rid of the problem," he stated.

Furrowing her brow Caroline shook her head, "And then what? We're no better then him then. Your mom wouldn't want you to do that Tyler. She'd want you to move on instead," she was cut off as Tyler came charging at her pushing her against the archway to the opening of the living room, "You don't know anything about my mom," he roared in her face.

She was momentarily shocked before allowing her vampire side to take over. Caroline pulled Tyler's hands from her before shoving him back so hard he flew over the table and toppled to the ground on the other side. Stepping away from the wall Caroline heard the low growl coming from the living room. Ignoring him she focused on Tyler who was slowly getting to his feet.

"What the hell are you thinking Tyler? You're going to attack me? I know plenty about your mom. I've only known her my whole life! She's the one who told you where to find me when my dad took me. She's the one who accepted you without any reservations when she found out what you were. She wouldn't want this for you. She wouldn't want you sinking to his level," she screamed waving her hand behind her towards where Klaus stood.

Tyler didn't seem to be hearing her as he stood on the other side of the table breathing heavily, "You think I want to have all this anger? I hate him. I want him to hurt just as I've hurt. He's a monster that needs to be stopped," he yelled at her.

Hands on her hips she shook her head at him, "We're all monsters, Tyler. We all have blood on our hands," she told him softly thinking of the conversation she and Stefan had had the week before. Scoffing Tyler stared at her, "So that makes it okay? You could actually forgive what he's done to us?"

"Of course not. All I'm saying is that we're really no different then him. The person I killed had a family. The person you killed was someone's daughter. Damon and Stefan's body count would probably take out a small continent and don't even get me started on what Elena did," she told him indicating the charred remains laying on the kitchen floor.

Taking a deep breath Tyler gripped the table, "Are you really going to stand there and say Elena was wrong? She got rid of another Original. If anything she should be applauded. I don't know what your problem is lately but with the things coming out of your mouth your reminding me of that little neurotic bitch you used to be," he told her snidely.

Caroline didn't think she just simply picked up the closest kitchen chair and flung it at his head, "How dare you?" she screamed. She would've lunged over the table at him if it wasn't for the voice behind her.

"You know Tyler. I don't think you have to wait until I get out of here for me to gauge out your eyes. Keep insulting her like that and she'll do it for me," Klaus told him jovially.

Spinning Caroline stared furiously at the man trapped in her best friend's living room, "You should probably shut your mouth," she hissed. "If it wasn't for you none of this would've happened. You should've stayed buried wherever you were before coming to town. You and your despicable family. You're the reason Katherine killed me, the reason Tyler was turned, the reason Elena was killed, Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie's mom," she was screaming by this point but she didn't care, "You turned us into monsters! You're not even worth talking to anymore."

Before she could turn away Klaus moved like lightening and the next thing she felt was an excruciating pain in her abdomen. Eyes wide she stared down at the coat rack sticking out of her body before she was pulled harshly through the magical barrier. The next thing she felt was his fangs sinking into her neck and then everything went black.

"No," Tyler yelled running around the table stopping short at the barrier where Klaus now stood smirking. "Careful little puppy you come through this barrier and I'll rip your heart out of your chest," Klaus snarled.

Eyes wide Tyler stared down at Caroline who was slowly regaining consciousness. Meeting Klaus' eyes he demanded, "Feed her your blood. She'll die without it." Shrugging Klaus simply smirked, "No. I think a demonstration is in order of what will happen once I get out of here."

Pushing herself into a seated position Caroline brought a trembling hand up to her neck. Pulling her hand away she stared at the blood on her hand. Looking up with wide fearful eyes she exclaimed, "What did you do to me?" Glaring down at her Klaus answered, "Made an example out of you," before he walked away to lean against the opposite wall.

Shaking she crawled towards Tyler only to be held back by the magical barrier. Pounding her fist on the barrier she started to become hysterical, "Tyler, you have to call Bonnie tell her to get me out of here," she demanded.

Gazing between her and Klaus Tyler shook his head, "If I do that then he'll get out," he said quietly. Blinking Caroline watched stunned as Tyler slowly moved towards the door, "I'm sorry Caroline," he told her quietly.

Hearing him open the door and then the soft click she lost it. Pounding on the barrier she began to scream, "Tyler! Tyler, don't leave me here. Please call Bonnie." Realizing he wasn't coming back Caroline turned to lean her back against the barrier before pulling her knees up to her chest where she sobbed uncontrollably.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It had been at least an hour before her tears had subsided. Raising her head she saw that Klaus hadn't moved from his position across the room. Without looking at her he spoke, "It's nothing personal but if I heal you then Tyler wins."

Snorting she shook her head, "Is that all my life means to you? A game to win?" Glaring at her he cocked his head, "Well they've been sending you in as the sacrificial lamb since I came to town so I guess now the big bad wolf has finally decided to take the lamb."

Swallowing she closed her eyes summoning all of her strength before she lunged across the room towards him. He of course saw her coming and easily grabbed her by the throat. She thrashed and managed to swipe her nails down his face, "I hate you. I hate you so much," she screamed before he turned her around and pinned her arms to her side.

Sobbing she continued struggling in his arms before her sobs turned into violent coughing. As she coughed she could feel his hold on her loosening and she was able to bring her hands up to cover her mouth. Pulling her hand away she noticed it was covered in blood. "Oh god," she moaned.

"Caroline," he whispered. Pulling away roughly she stumbled to the couch, "Leave me alone," she hissed as she fell across the couch.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

She was back at the ball that Esther had thrown and she was watching herself dancing with Klaus. She remembered the way he had held her as though she was made of glass. Caroline could see how he was watching her as though she was the only woman in the room. Secretly it made her feel beautiful.

The scene changed and she was now outside listening once again as he told her about his cruel father. She remembered the sorrow radiating off him. How in that moment she had wanted to step forward and hug him. Within seconds she found herself back inside watching as she once again berated him and stormed off. Caroline watched as he slowly bent to pick up the bracelet she had flung to the ground as he held it in his hands so delicately staring off in the direction that she had left in.

She was moved to later that night as he made several drawings of her. Caroline circled the room staring at drawings of herself. She didn't understand this man. How he could be so cruel one minute to someone who could create such beautiful creations.

Before she knew it she was inside The Grill as he threatened his brother with liver damage if he continued talking about her the way he was. Caroline unintentionally smiled at the threat as she watched herself give him an attitude and stalk back outside. She watched as he came after her and then she was outside again watching them talk. Biting her lip she remembered that night. She had been sent to distract him but she had found that she oddly enjoyed his company. For the first time in her life she had a man interested in just her; wanting to get to know her and not one of her friends.

She found herself once again in his house as he stood by his fireplace slowly throwing something into the fire. Stepping forward she could see drawings of her face being thrown into the fire. She heard Rebekah come in but couldn't hear their conversations as she watched him burn his beautiful drawings. Caroline realized it was the same night as the attack on Kol. Biting her lip she watched his face and realized how much she had hurt him that night.

The scene shifted to the day of Alaric's attack she saw herself running down the hallway only to be stopped short by his arms around her. She watched as she struggled before realizing it was him. How he turned her around to look her over before demanding she go home to stay safe. Caroline walked forward before stopping next to the couple still staring at one another. She watched as she had looked after him before doing as he said and running for home. She remembered that had been the last time she had seen him before her friends had attacked him.

The scenes continued to change faster and faster. Everything that he had ever done for her was running through her head. The day he had saved her from the council. The day of the Miss Mystic pageant where he had seemed so young and carefree. To the night she and Stefan had admitted out loud to one another that they were no different then Klaus was except he had no one to trust like they did.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Jerking her eyes flew open as she coughed and her breathing became labored. Turning her head she found him in the same position leaning against the wall staring at nothing, "Stay out of my head," she hissed.

Turning his head to stare at her he replied, "I wasn't in your head, Sweetheart." Closing her eyes she concentrated on keeping her breathing even. She could feel the venom coursing through her body. Swallowing she whispered, "How could you do this to Tyler, to his mom,…..to me?"

Scoffing he continued staring into space, "I'm 1000 years old. Call it boredom." Shaking her head she told him softly, "I don't believe you." "Well then perhaps it's because I'm pure evil and I just can't help myself," he told her softly. "No," she forced out with conviction. Turning to look at him, "It's because you were hurt. Which means that there is still a part of you that is human. You don't know any other way but what you were taught from your father," she rasped out.

Turning his head to stare at her Klaus moved slowly to sit on the coffee table in front of her, "How can you say that?" he asked softly. Taking a ragged breath she answered, "Because I've seen it. You're human side. It's what has me wishing sometimes that I could forget everything that you've done."

Shaking his head he asked slowly, "But you can't can you?" Closing her eyes Caroline took another agonizing breath in, "I don't know," she answered opening her eyes to focus on his face, "I know that you're in love with me…and…..anyone capable of love…..is capable of being saved. You just…have to let someone….save you," she rasped out.

Jerking his head up Klaus stared at her as she fought to breath, "You're hallucinating," he told her. Sighing Caroline closed her eyes before mumbling, "I'll guess I'll never know." Suddenly she jerked as a fire spread through her. Her eyes flew open as she screamed in pain. As it passed she looked up to see Klaus' eyes closed.

Reaching out she touched his face. His eyes opened as he took her hand in his, "Tell my mother…I love her….please….leave her out of…..this," she croaked before her eyes shut and she jolted once more and then didn't move.

Eyes wide Klaus looked down at her, "Caroline?" he whispered. "Caroline?" he repeated a little louder. Taking a deep breath he made his decision as he lifted her by the neck and settled himself behind her. Biting into his wrist he moved it to her mouth. For a second he thought he was to late before a few drops of blood made it into her mouth and her fangs came out to latch on to his wrist.

As she fed he stroked her hair murmuring, "I'm so sorry, love. Please forgive me."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL 


	2. Chapter 2

Her phone was ringing. Caroline awoke with a jerk. Sitting up she realized she was still in the Gilbert living room stuck in a bubble with Klaus. She didn't have time to reflect on the events from the previous night as her phone was still ringing. Rising quickly she stomped her foot realizing her phone was lying on the island in the kitchen, out of her reach because of Bonnie's magical barrier. Hearing a low laugh she turned to find Klaus sitting in a chair. Blinking she stumbled back a few steps.

"Easy, love. You know I'm not going to hurt you," he told her quietly. Scoffing Caroline folded her arms across her chest, "I think you did enough," she hissed. She ground her teeth as he simply raised his brow and smirked at her. Before she could say anything further she heard the front door open and stared wide eyed when Tyler appeared carrying her laptop, a bag, and a large metal sword.

Hearing Klaus rise out of his chair Caroline snapped out of her astonishment and strode over to stand between the two hybrids. Walking right up to the barrier with her hands on her hips Caroline glared at the boy who had deserted her last night. "You've got a lot of nerve coming back here. Did you come back to see if I was dead?" she asked.

Rolling his eyes Tyler scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous Care. I knew when I left yesterday that he wasn't going to let you die. He's obsessed with you," Tyler told her carelessly.

"Oh, I'm going to so enjoy ripping you apart when I get out of here. If I was you I'd take the opportunity to get a head start," Klaus growled coming to stand next to Caroline. Sighing Caroline shook her head, "Just stop both of you. Why do you have all that Tyler?" she asked indicating the items he was carrying.

Crouching Tyler placed the laptop on the floor placing the bag, which Caroline could now smell had blood bags in it, on top of the laptop and then slid it through the barrier. "Elena called me when you didn't answer your phone earlier. They need us to decode Jeremy's tattoo. Apparently Bonnie, Jeremy, and Damon are all missing and they don't know the location of Silas' grave. She emailed you the pictures of his tattoo so that we can use Klaus' sword to decode the location," Tyler told her once again standing as he held the sword in his hand.

Furrowing her brow Caroline asked, "Where did you even find that?" Smirking Tyler answered, "I took the liberty of ransacking his house till I found it in the attic." Glaring Klaus simply laughed, "Oh yes, I'd run very far little puppy," he snarled before turning and striding across the living room to sit in the chair he had occupied earlier.

Biting her lip Caroline held out her hand, "Give me the sword and get my phone. It's on the island in the kitchen," she demanded. Hesitating Tyler glanced back at Klaus before handing the sword to her. Picking up the laptop and bag she made her way to the couch setting all three down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Here you go Caroline," Tyler said from the kitchen as he slid her phone into the living room. Stooping Caroline picked up her phone to see that she had five missed calls. Four from Elena and the most recent one from her mom. Standing she glanced at Tyler, "Thank-you Tyler. You can go now," she told him dismissing him.

Shaking his head Tyler told her, "I'm not leaving you here with him. I came to help you." Cocking her head to the side she walked up to the barrier in front of him, "Do you remember when Brady and Jules took me and hurt me and you just stood there? You didn't help me then and you didn't help me last night when you left me here, alone, dying. So I really don't want your help right now. I'll decode it myself because that's what I do. I help my friends," she told him quietly.

"Caroline, I knew he wasn't going to let you die," Tyler exclaimed. "You had more of a chance he'd heal you if I wasn't here," he explained. Shaking her head Caroline turned and made her way back to the couch, "Please just go Tyler. I have to get started on this," she told him sitting down and flipping her laptop open.

Caroline didn't even flinch when she heard Tyler stomp out of the house and slam the door. Sighing she reached into the bag and pulled out two blood bags. Glancing over at Klaus who was steadily staring at her she tossed one of the blood bags to him. "I'm sure when Tyler brought this for you it wasn't meant for you to share," he told her holding up the bag that he had caught easily.

Glaring as she ripped open the top of her blood bag Caroline responded, "Yes well I'd rather you feed off the bag instead of my neck again. Now leave me alone," she hissed as she brought up the pictures that Elena had sent her.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLL

She had spent what felt like hours translating the symbols from Jeremy's tattoo. She had them all laid out in front of her on index cards. "Okay, the passage inside requires a young senator and a pretty flower," she read out loud as she picked up each corresponding note card. Scrunching her face up she threw the cards down on the table, "God, none of this makes any sense!" Rubbing her temples she looked up sensing Klaus moving to sit next to her on the couch. "You're reading to far into it, love. Requires a witch and a hunter in full bloom. Which would be your witch friend and young Mr. Gilbert if I'm not mistaken," he told her picking the cards up for those symbols.

Raising her brow she stared at him until he turned to look at her, "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously. Smirking he replied, "Well I figure this would go easier if you had someone fluent in Aramiac, which is the language you're trying to decipher here, so I'm offering my services."

"And you couldn't offer them an hour ago?" she sniped. "Well you did tell me to leave you alone," he reminded her as he studied the pictures of the tattoo and then started to move the cryptex on the handle of the sword. "You're annoying. You know that right?" she hissed.

It translates that Silas rests on the far side the means to his destruction are near," he told her before looking back at the computer screen and then moving the handle again, "At the top of the hilt reveals a key to a nautical map," he continued once again studying the pictures and then began moving the pieces on the sword. Stopping he stared down for several minutes before he looked up smiling.

"What? What's the matter?" she asked. "There's something else," he told her quietly. "Are you planning on sharing?" she asked when he hadn't said anything further. Pointing to a symbol on the sword he told her quietly, "There's only one dose."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLL

She had typed the instructions and translations into an email and was now trying to get a hold of Elena to send the information to her, "It just keeps going to voicemail," she said angrily pulling the phone from her ear and placing it on the table.

Watching as Klaus picked up her phone and dialed she took it as he handed it to her, "Try Rebekah. God knows I pay enough for her phone she should have service anywhere," he told her just as she heard Rebekah on the other end.

"Hey it's Caroline. Are you with Elena? I've been trying to get a hold of her," she said into the phone pausing for Rebekah to respond, "Yeah, I'm with Elena and Stefan. Everyone else is missing."

Watching as Klaus typed in Rebekah's email address and hit send Caroline continued, "Okay we've sent the translations and the map to you." She heard Rebekah pull the phone away and then the distinctive ding before she came back on the line, "Okay I've got it. Thanks." Before Caroline could hang up Klaus spoke up, "Actually it was me."

"Nik you helped?" Rebekah asked clearly surprised. "You sound surprised, little sister," he remarked. He heard her scoff on the other side of the phone, "Shouldn't I be? You don't want me to be human. You don't want any of us to be human. Why would you help us find the cure?"

"Maybe I've finally realized the longer I stand in the way of what you want the longer you'll continue to hate me. Perhaps I want my sister to finally know happiness," he responded. "Fool me once shame on me fool me a thousand times." "No, more fooling," he interrupted her, "No more games. I hope you get to live…..and die how you choose."

Caroline watched him as he spoke to his sister. This here was the human part she had referred to the night before. The part that he very rarely showed to other people but always seemed to share in front of her. Until the next sentence came out of his mouth. "There's just one thing Rebekah. There's only one dose of the cure. You need to find it first and take," he was cut off as Caroline pulled the phone away and ended the call.

"Are you kidding me?" she shrieked standing and looking down at him. Standing he simply smirked, "You said not to tell Elena. You said nothing of Rebekah." Eyes wide she shook her head, "You knew what I meant. No one on that island needed to know that. And now your sister knows. The one person who won't hesitate to kill to get her hands on the dam thing," she exclaimed frustrated.

Shrugging he looked at her smugly, "Well if she takes care of the Gilberts for me then I won't have to worry about avenging my brother," he told her simply.

Scoffing she shook her head, "Just when I thought," stopping she simply stared at him before shoving him away, "Get off my side of the room," she told him angrily before laying on the couch turning her back to him. It was several seconds before she heard him move away to the other side of the room.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLL

She had been laying staring at the back of the couch for hours. She could see that the sun light had begun to fade. For hours she had thought about her friends out on that island wishing and praying that they would remain safe. Her thoughts had turned to Tyler. She knew that his goal was to obtain the cure so he could use it on Klaus to finally kill him. He'd only told her a thousand times the days after his mother's death. She was worried. Caroline wasn't stupid with an Original plus Damon and Stefan after the one dose, Tyler wasn't getting his hands on it. Which meant Klaus would be able to come after him to make him pay for everything he'd done to him.

Sighing she sat up and turned to face Klaus who was once again standing against the wall. Taking a deep breath she spoke, "You can't kill Tyler." Without looking at her he told her, "Not only can I I have to. I have a reputation to uphold and moreover I want to."

"I'm not asking you to forgive him for what he did. All I'm asking is that you let him live. Some where far from here," she stated. Pushing himself off the wall he turned to look at her, "So he gets to live a happy life? After he turned all my hybrids against me, after he tried to kill me, after he made it his life's mission to find the cure and use it against me?"

Standing she stared at him, "Would it kill you to show someone mercy and compassion once in a while? You've already killed his mother. Left him without any family. You still have your family. Rebekah and Elijah they've stayed with you for 1000 years even after you put daggers in their hearts."

"Don't speak of things you know nothing about," he told her quietly. Sighing she told him, "But I do. I get it. You were on the run from your father you thought it best to keep them that way. Keep them safe, but you can't control everything all the time. You need to have trust in people."

"Trust?" he snarled. "Look at what giving my trust to the Salvatores did to my brother," he demanded angrily pointing to the charred remains still lying on the kitchen floor. "He threatened to rip Jeremy's arms off," she shrieked. "And I'm not saying what they did was right either," she told him quietly, "But we all wanted that cure."

"Did we?" he asked her quietly, "Did you?" Blinking she shook her head, "It doesn't matter there's only one so it's not like I'll get it anyway." Taking a step towards her he asked, "But if you could?" When she didn't answer he answered for her, "You wouldn't. You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless," he told her quietly.

"So what?" she told him throwing her arms in the air, "Tyler wasn't completely wrong yesterday when he said I was a neurotic bitch. I was. I was weak and indulged in trivial things. Worried about things that don't matter anymore. So yes I like who I am now but so what," she spat back at him.

He slowly approached her until he was directly in front of her, "We're alike Caroline," he told her quietly. Biting her lip she stared up at him, "Then show me," she whispered, "If we're so similar show Tyler the mercy that I would show to you."

Nodding he stared at her, "Mercy for Tyler? Very well tell him to leave town. Tell him to run and hide in a place I'll never find him. Tell him this is what I do for you, Caroline, that I'll give him a head start before I hunt him down and kill him," he told her spitefully.

Before she could respond there was a spark from the magical barrier and then what looked like a veil of light falling to the ground. Turning quickly Caroline asked, "What the hell was that?" Before she knew it Klaus was by the front door, "It seems that something awful has befallen your friend, Bonnie," he told her. Opening the door he looked back at her, "He has an hour to get out of town," before he disappeared into the night.

Shaking she slowly reached for her phone and dialed Tyler's number. When the voicemail picked up she left a message, "Tyler, oh god. There's only one cure. Klaus is going to come after you. You have to get out of town. I'm on my way over. He's going to kill you," she finished before hanging up and running out of the house. She didn't stop until she was in front of the Lockwood mansion.

Staring up at the big dark house she slowly made her way up to the front door. "Tyler," she called knowing with his hybrid hearing he would hear her. When no one answered she opened the door and made her way inside up to his room. Pushing the door open she looked around at the ransacked room. Biting her lip she already knew before moving towards the now empty closet that he had already left town.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLL

Caroline wasn't sure how she had gotten home. She didn't really remember the walk back from the Lockwood's. Before she realized it she was in front of her own house. Slowly she walked inside her home and into her bedroom. Flicking on the light her eyes immediately found the white envelope propped up on her pillow.

Picking it up she opened it and pulled out the letter from inside instantly recognizing Tyler's messy writing. Taking a deep breath she lowered herself to the bed before focusing on the words in front of her.

_Dear Caroline, First let me tell you how sorry I am for having to do this through a letter. I spoke with Stefan earlier who told me there was only one dose of the cure. I'm not stupid Care I know with so many people after it I won't be able to use it for what I wanted it for. So I'm leaving before he has the opportunity to kill me for what I've done to him. I want to apologize for my actions lately. You didn't deserve my anger yesterday and you're right my mom wouldn't want this life of vengeance for me. My mother was a lot of things in her time but after my father died she had changed. She was someone who would protect me at all cost and she would want me to live not die trying to avenge her. It won't bring her back. Anyway, I'm also sorry for not being the type of friend to you that you were to me. I have no excuse for what happened with Brady and Jules but you have to believe me when I say that I knew the best thing for you was to leave you with him yesterday. That's why I'm not going to be selfish with you Caroline. I want you to move on. It's just not in the cards for us. I'm telling you this because I don't want you to feel guilty for anything. I'm telling you this because with me gone you're going to be alone. Sure Damon and Stefan will be around to protect you but you and I both know they're main focus will be Elena. I hate the guy Care but I know he'll protect you. When you need it I don't want you to feel guilty or hesitate you go to him. Let him protect you. I know he will because I've seen it. He looks at you the same way I look at you. Please be safe. Maybe in a few years I'll see you again. Until then you do what you need to do to survive. I love you. You're the first girl that I've ever said that to and meant it. I love you. ~Tyler _


	3. Chapter 3

Groggily Caroline opened her eyes. She could see from her window that it was still dark out. Rolling over she lifted her head to look at the piece of paper that she had just rolled onto. Pulling it out from under her she saw it was the letter that Tyler had left her. 'Weird,' she thought to herself. She could've sworn when she had cried herself to sleep that the letter had fallen off the bed onto the floor. Blinking she sat up glancing at her phone 5:15a.m. 'Well I guess I can get up and make myself useful by dealing with Kol's body before everyone gets home,' she thought.

Rising she pulled out clothes and walked out of her room to the bathroom. Pulling her toothbrush out of it's holder she turned on the water before promptly shutting it back off. She had completely forgot that the town's water supply had been contaminated by vervain. Thinking quickly she remembered Stefan telling her one time how the Boarding House had it's own water filter in case the town ever decided to take this action. Sighing she made her way back to her room where she grabbed a duffel bag and began throwing clothes, shoes, and toiletries into it. Caroline had a feeling she wouldn't be returning home for a little while.

Once she was done she hefted the bag onto her shoulder before remembering her car was still at Elena's. 'Dam, looks like I'm walking,' she thought walking out of her room and down the hall to the front door. Stopping short she noticed her keys sitting on the small table by the door. Scrunching her face Caroline thought back to last night. She remembered running from Elena's house to Tyler's and then walking back to her house. She remembered having to use the spare key to get into the house because she had left hers at Elena's in her rush to get to Tyler's. 'So how are they sitting here,' she thought picking them up and turning them over in her hand.

Shrugging she made her way out of her front door before stopping short once again. Her car was parked at the curb. "What the hell," she muttered. 'I know I left it at Elena's,' she thought slowly approaching the car. Pulling the passenger side door open she threw her bag onto the front seat before making her way to the drivers side. Opening the door she slid behind the wheel. 'Maybe Matt saw it and brought it back,' she reasoned silently.

Pulling up to the Salvatore Boarding House Caroline parked, grabbed her bag, and found the spare key sitting under the bird house next to the front door. She chuckled softly to herself at the hiding place that 150 year old vampires chose to hide their spare key.

After she had showered and changed, throwing away the bloody clothes that she had been wearing for three days, Caroline headed back to Elena's. Cautiously she opened the front door and made her way inside. The first thing she noticed was the fact that Kol's body was no longer laying on the floor. "Now where did he go?" she asked out loud. Biting her lip she made her way farther into the kitchen to look at the scorch marks left by his body. "Klaus must have come back to get him," she concluded. 'Which meant he was probably the one to bring your car back too,' she thought to herself.

Sighing she looked around her best friend's home and realized it was a complete mess. She had already tried to get a hold of everyone on the island but most of their phones went straight to voicemail. Deciding that she needed to keep herself busy until she heard from someone she grabbed a trash bag out of the bottom cabinet and proceeded to walk around the house picking up broken pieces of railing and glass.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLL

It was barely mid morning and she had already changed the sheets in both Jeremy and Elena's rooms, cleaned up everything that had gotten smashed during the fight with Kol, dusted, and vacuumed the entire house. With the help of rubber gloves, Caroline was currently on her hands and knees trying to scrub the scorched kitchen floor. Hearing someone on the front porch she threw the scrub brush back into the water before getting up as the front door opened and Elena walked in.

"Oh good you're home. I've been trying to get the scorch marks from Kol off the floor…." she trailed off noticing Stefan behind Elena carrying Jeremy through the door. Stepping forward she made eye contact with Stefan who shook his head. Swallowing she barely heard Elena tell Stefan to bring Jeremy upstairs.

She didn't know how long she stood there staring at the front door listening to Elena upstairs bustling around Jeremy's room. Caroline heard her tell Stefan that Jeremy would wake up she just had to wait with him. Blinking Caroline turned slowly and made her way back into the kitchen picking the bucket up she went to the sink and dumped it down the drain.

Turning she found Stefan standing behind her. Motioning with his head Stefan turned and walked to the front door with Caroline following. Once they were on the front porch she whispered, "He's not going to wake up. Is he?" Shaking his head Stefan answered, "No, he was a hunter, supernatural, the ring doesn't work on the supernatural."

"Does she know that?" she asked quietly. "She does," Stefan replied nodding his head, "but I think she's in denial. I think that's the only thing keeping her together right now." Biting her lip Caroline closed her eyes, "Where's everyone else? What the hell happened on that island, Stefan?" she demanded.

Sitting down on the front stoop Stefan buried his head in his hands, "God Caroline. I don't even know." Coming to sit next to him she placed her arm around his shoulders, "Start at the beginning. I already know that you, Elena, and Rebekah got separated from everyone else. What happened after that?," she asked him.

"We followed the directions you sent but Elena and I got separated from Rebekah, for reasons I won't go into. By the time Elena and I got into the well we found Rebekah unconscious and Damon tied up. There was another hunter there, who had gone down into the cavern. While I untied Damon Elena went down into the tunnels. By the time I got down there I found Elena who had been attacked by….Katherine," he told her quietly.

"Katherine? How was Katherine there?" she asked bewildered. "I'm not sure yet," he answered her, "Anyway by the time Elena and I got to Silas' grave Silas was gone, along with the cure, Bonnie was missing, the other hunter was unconscious on the ground, and Jeremy…Jeremy was….dead," he finished looking at her.

Taking a deep breath Caroline nodded, "Okay so where are Damon and Rebekah now?" "Damon stayed behind to find Bonnie and Rebekah stayed behind to track down Katherine," he told her, "I haven't heard from either of them." "Do you think Rebekah would've called Klaus?" she asked quietly. Furrowing his brow Stefan shook his head, "I don't think so. The last I knew they were still at odds with one another." It was Caroline's turn to shake her head, "They sort of made up. He was the one who told her yesterday that there was only one dose and to get to it first."

"I was wondering how she knew that little piece of information. She snapped my neck because of it," Stefan said. Eyes narrowed Caroline fumed, "I told that idiot she would hurt someone after he told her that. I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Glancing sideways Stefan looked at her, "What happened the last few days. How did you even get him to help you?" Sighing Caroline quickly filled him in on the last few days of being stuck inside Klaus' prison with him. She ended by telling him that Tyler had skipped town.

Nodding Stefan sighed, "I thought he was going to do that after I talked to him. I'm sorry he left Caroline," he told her sincerely. Shrugging Caroline stared out to the street, "It is what it is. We weren't meant to be. 'Not in the cards' is I believe what he wrote in his farewell letter. At least I got one of those this time," she laughed sarcastically.

Wrapping his arm around her Stefan pulled her closer. "How did everything get so screwed up?" she asked quietly. Before he could answer her his phone started ringing. Pulling it out he saw it was Damon, "Hello?"

"We've got a problem, brother," she could hear Damon through the phone, "Rebekah and I caught up with the hunter, after a little persuasion he started talking. Apparently Katherine has been in contact with that little werewolf traitor of Tyler's, Hayley something or other, who told her about this cure. Katherine then tracked this hunter down to help her get to it. She's long gone. Rebekah is tracking her. We've split up. I'm going to try and find Bonnie."

"Where did Katherine meet up with Hayley?" Caroline asked. "New Orleans," Damon answered easily hearing her with his vampire hearing, "Now would be a great time for your boyfriend to get in contact with her again." "That's not going to happen," Stefan told his brother, "he's left town. Caroline doesn't know where he went." "Well that's just great," Damon said sarcastically, "The one time we could actually use him and he skips town. Look I'm going to find Bonnie. I'll call you once I find her," Damon told them before hanging up.

Inhaling Caroline stopped and slowly turned towards the house, "What's that smell?" she whispered. Turning towards the house Stefan sighed, "It's his body. He's starting to decompose." Gasping Caroline stood, "Okay we need to figure this out. We're going to need a cover story, a funeral. My mom. I should call my mom she'll know what to do, and Matt, I should get Matt," she rambled on looking at Stefan as he too stood.

"Matt should be here," he agreed, "Also can you have your mom get in touch with Dr. Fell? Have her come here," he asked. Nodding her head Caroline bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears. "Caroline," he whispered stepping forward to embrace her. Stepping back Caroline held up her hand, "No, I'm fine," she told him blinking the tears away, "If I start again I'm never going to stop and I have to stay strong," she declared before pulling out her phone.

Nodding Stefan smiled sadly, "I understand." He glanced back at her as she called her mother before making his way back inside.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL

She had been wandering aimlessly outside. Matt had arrived an hour ago and Caroline had simply told him they were upstairs. Dr. Fell had come and gone looking shaken as she had left. Turning as she heard the front door open she looked up to find Matt and Elena coming out. "We're going to go for a ride, Care, we'll be back in a bit," Matt told her. Caroline simply nodded in understanding as she watched them make their way towards Matt's truck.

"I just talked to Damon," Stefan said coming out of the house, "I told him he has to get back here. I think the only thing that's going to keep her together at this point may be their sire bond."

"Did he find Bonnie?" she asked. "No, but I'm afraid of what's going to happen if he's not here to use the sire bond," he answered. Rubbing her head Caroline sighed, "I forgot to mention earlier that I kind of used your shower this morning. My houses water isn't safe since it has vervain in it."

Nodding Stefan told her, "That's fine. In fact you should probably just stay with us until we can rectify that problem." Smiling slightly Caroline told him, "Well I'm glad you said that because I left some things at your house." Chuckling softy Stefan simply shook his head.

Chewing on her lip Caroline glanced at Stefan, "So I've been thinking. Katherine stole the cure but why? The only thing I can come up with is Klaus. He's been hunting her for 500 years. Do you think she stole it to use against him?"

Nodding Stefan agreed with her, "I think so. Why else would she take it? There's no way she'd ever want to take it for herself." Swallowing Caroline slowly asked, "Do…..you think…..we should….warn him or something?" Rubbing his forehead Stefan contemplated, "Well, we don't exactly know how this cure works. I mean if it's used on him since he's an Original would that effect his entire blood line? Would that cure us too? The world of magic can be very complex and I just don't know."

"I think we should tell him," Caroline decided. Before Stefan could answer her his phone once again interrupted them, "Damon," he said answering the phone. Listening in Caroline broke out in her first real smile when she heard Damon say that he had found Bonnie. Apparently Professor Shane had lead her to him somehow.

Blinking she listened harder when she heard Damon tell Stefan that Bonnie also told him she knew what had to be done to bring Jeremy back. 'His body is literally decomposing. How would she be able to bring him back,' she thought to herself. Looking up when she heard Stefan end the call she asked, "They're on their way back?"

"Yes, I have to call Elena and tell her. I'm not going to get her hopes up though. We'll have to wait and see what Bonnie says first," Stefan told her scrolling through his phone for Elena's number. "Is Damon bringing Rebekah or the Professor guy back too?," Caroline asked. Shaking his head Stefan answered, "No, he said that Professor Shane was no where to be found so he didn't understand what Bonnie was talking about him leading her to him and he said he hasn't seen Rebekah since this morning. She's 1000 years old and extremely resourceful. She'll figure out how to get off the island," he told her before calling Elena.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLL

Her mind was whirling as she sat listening to Bonnie. She had a million thoughts running through her mind. Only one was voiced, "Bonnie you're talking like a crazy person. You can't sacrifice twelve people." She adamantly shook her head as once again Bonnie tried explaining that the third sacrifice had to be made before she could lower the veil to bring back everyone who had ever died.

Caroline had known as soon as Damon had told her to get Stefan outside that something wasn't right. Bonnie had obviously told him about her asinine plan on the way back from the island. She assumed that Damon was filling Stefan in right now.

Coming back to the argument she once again interjected, "We can't bring back every dead person and let them roam around our world. To bring back a few good ones we will also bring back all the evil on that side too," she exclaimed glaring at Bonnie.

Any further argument was interrupted when the house phone rang. "I'll get it," Elena insisted as she rose from the table. Caroline sucked in a breath upon hearing April on the other end. She stopped breathing altogether when Elena finally admitted that Jeremy was indeed dead.

She heard Damon and Stefan coming into the house just as Elena declared Jeremy dead and watched frozen as she tore off upstairs. "Matt can you take Bonnie home?" she asked quietly. "Sure Caroline," he answered as both he and Bonnie got up from the table and left together.

Turning she stared at Stefan, "What do we do?" she asked quietly noticing Damon was no longer downstairs. She could hear him upstairs with Elena as she started going into a tailspin. Stefan shrugged and looked at her helplessly as Elena came bounding back down the stairs.

Caroline turned watching wide eyed as Elena began rummaging through the kitchen cabinets. Stepping forward Caroline asked, "Elena did you need help finding something?"

"Nope, I found it," Elena declared pulling out a can of lighter fluid and began squirting it all over the counters and tables. "Elena!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing?" Noticing Damon carrying Jeremy down the stairs Elena moved into the living room, "Put him on the couch," she demanded before she once again began squirting fluid everywhere, "We need a cover story Caroline. I heard you earlier and what better cover then burning down the house," Elena told her semi-hysterical.

"Elena you're scaring me," Caroline yelled frightened by her friend's behavior. Turning swiftly Stefan pushed Caroline towards the door, "Go, we'll deal with Elena. You don't need to be here," he told her opening the door and pushing her out. "Stefan, she's my best friend. Let me help her," she exclaimed struggling against him.

Looking over her shoulder Stefan turned stone faced, "Take her back to the Boarding House. Get her out of here," he demanded before giving her one final push. Stumbling backwards Caroline was confused as to who he was talking to until she felt his arms go around her. She knew struggling against a 1000 year old hybrid was useless but she did so anyway.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "Caroline, you need to calm down," he told her quietly as he easily lifted her and carried her to her car. "Where are your keys, love?" Gasping for air she looked up at him as he set her down by her car. "What are you even doing here?" she asked.

"Darling, I'll answer your questions once I get you back to the Boarding House," he told her as he swiped her keys from her jacket pocket. Opening the passenger door he shoved her inside before making his way around to the drivers side.

Glaring over at him as he started the car and pulled away from the curb Caroline asked, "Didn't you get enough of my car last night? I know it was you. Who gave you permission to come inside my house?" she hissed.

He remained silent the entire ride to the Salvatore house. Pulling up he parked the car before getting out and coming around to her side before she could even open the door. "I can walk just fine," she told him nastily as she got out of the car and pushed past him towards the house.

Hearing him following her she glared back at him as she once again reached for the spare key to unlock the door. "Since when do you do what Stefan wants you to do?" Shrugging he followed her into the house, "I heard the commotion from outside. I'm pretty sure your friend was about to lose it and Stefan simply wanted you out of harms way. I wasn't going to leave you there to get hurt. After all we all know Damon and Stefan will have their focus on Elena," he answered nonchalantly.

Narrowing her eyes Caroline turned around, "And what does that mean?" she demanded. Smirking he simply watched her quietly. Shaking her head she rolled her eyes, "You know what whatever I don't really care. Well you've done your duty I'm at the house you can leave now," she told him making a shooing motion with her hand.

Settling himself on one of the arm chairs he told her, "Actually I need to speak with the owners of the house so I'll wait." Scoffing she threw her hands into the air, "Whatever, I'm going up to bed." "You're staying here?" he asked quickly before she could get out of the room.

Turning back around she looked at him, "Yes, my house isn't exactly safe since the water could, you know, kill me," she told him sarcastically. Furrowing his brow he asked, "What's wrong with the water?" Hands on her hips she stared at him, "The town dumped vervain into it. Haven't you been infected?"

"No, the mansion is on the outer edge of town. We run off a spring," he told her simply. "Well whatever," she retorted grumpily, "I'm going to bed," as she turned and fled the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Elena, you can't eat the competition!" Caroline exclaimed staring at a non-remorseful Elena. Shrugging her shoulders Elena simply pushed past her without uttering a word and left Caroline staring after her as she walked down the hallway to the cheerleading competition being held in the school's gym.

Sighing Caroline leaned back against a row of lockers closing her eyes she thought back to the last week. Caroline had awoken the morning after the Gilbert household was burned to the ground and had immediately taken charge. She had thrown herself into making the plans for Jeremy's funeral. Elena was in no state to do anything since Damon had her turn her humanity off.

She remembered that first morning when she went to check on Elena. It was though a blank slate had come over her best friend. Caroline didn't recognize her. She had tried asking questions about what she wanted for Jeremy but Elena simply looked at her and then left the room without a word.

Both Damon and Stefan were to busy to help her since they had all of a sudden become best buddies with Klaus and Rebekah who had returned later that evening. She had almost choked upon walking into the main room to find all four with books scattered everywhere and in deep discussion. She had simply looked at them before turning and walking back out.

She remembered the conversation that had followed after they thought she was safely in her room. Caroline had paused hearing Klaus' voice, "We need to tell her what we've found out," he had said simply. She heard Stefan sigh, "I know but she's already dealing with Jeremy and one of her best friends is unknown to her right now. I don't want to be the one to tell her that her other best friend is potentially plotting with the most powerful being ever against us all."

Narrowing her eyes Caroline listened harder, "Does she even know that the witch has disappeared?" Klaus asked. "We don't know yet if she's disappeared. It's only been two days," Damon declared. "Exactly, one of her best friend's brother has just died. Someone I believe she used to fancy if I'm not mistaken and no one has seen her in two days. Stefan leaves to find her and comes back empty-handed. I think she's disappeared," Rebekah declared.

'Bonnie was missing?' she thought to herself biting her lip to keep from crying out. She'd been so absorbed with the planning of Jeremy's funeral that she hadn't noticed. Backing up she opened her door before stumbling into her room. Caroline knew her control was about to snap. Throwing herself down on her bed she began sobbing.

She knew the moment he had entered her room. Since her time spent with him at the Gilbert house she had memorized his distinct scent. "You were listening," he said simply as he settled next to her on the bed. Slowly he began to stroke her hair until eventually she calmed down enough to roll over and sit up. Wiping her eyes she stared at him, "Tell me everything," she demanded.

And so he did. He told her of what they had learned concerning Silas and Qetsiyah. Of Silas' betrayal of Qetsiyah by loving another woman. How Qetsiyah had murdered Silas' lover and then buried him with the cure for 2000 years. He told her that Rebekah had stumbled upon Professor Shane's body on her way off the island and that the hunter had told her that no one knew what Silas looked like. Which lead them to believe that Professor Shane was not the one with Bonnie on the island. That it was actually Silas who had told her everything and who had lead her to Damon.

He told her that no one had seen Bonnie since the night she and Damon had returned from the island and they needed to find her before she did Silas' bidding and killed 12 more people in the final sacrifice. They concluded that the murder of the council and the murder of the hybrids had been the first two sacrifices, which meant Hayley was involved somehow. Especially since she had been the one to involve Katherine and the other hunter. He told her he was going to be leaving to go to New Orleans to track her down to have a word with her.

Her head shot up at that statement, "You're leaving?" she asked quietly. Studying her he asked, "Do you care?" Blinking she stared at him before responding, "I shouldn't but I'm just really tired of everyone disappearing." Nodding he rose from the bed, "If you see Bonnie stay clear of her. Call Damon, Stefan, or Rebekah immediately. I don't know what kind of mind frame she'll be in and she may not hesitate hurting her friends."

Scoffing she rose up to her knees so she was more eye level with him, "Bonnie would never hurt me," she declared. Sighing Klaus nodded, "Bonnie wouldn't but Silas would," he told her simply. Coming to a realization Caroline gasped, "You're not going to hurt Bonnie to stop Silas are you?" "I'm not going to lie to you, love. I'll save that for the two imbeciles downstairs. I'm going to do what I have to to keep myself, my sister, and you safe," he told her quietly. Deflated she sat back on the bed and buried her face in her hands. She heard him moving towards the door to leave. "Wait," she called quietly.

Moving off the bed she was in front of him a second later. Biting her lip she sighed, "Thank-you for telling me the truth." Nodding he told her, "I'm not going to lie to you, Caroline. You need to know what we're up against." "Can you promise me if there's any other way?" she began quietly. "I'll do everything in my power to not have your friend come to any harm," he interrupted her.

She nodded knowing she could trust him. "Thank-you," she said throwing her arms around him. It was though time stood still for both of them. Eventually she felt his arms circle around her as he hugged her back. She didn't know how long they stood there until she slowly pulled back and looked up at him.

Caroline couldn't read his expression and she was a bit flustered herself. Snapping out of it she opened the door and shoved him out, "This doesn't change anything between us. You're still annoying," she told him with a slight smile on her face. Closing the door the last thing she saw was his smirking face.

That had been almost a week ago and now here they were attending a cheer competition. Caroline had been ecstatic when Elena had come to her asking about the competition. She thought she was finally getting back to normal only to realize that Elena's real interest in the competition was the vervain free cheerleaders coming from other towns. Since everyone in Mystic Falls had vervain in their systems due to the water contamination Elena couldn't feed freely but here she had her pick of people to snack on and she had started with the competition!

Inhaling Caroline smiled, "You're here," she stated opening her eyes to find Klaus directly in front of her. Upon seeing the look in his eyes she stepped forward, "What's the matter? Where you able to find the wereslut?" Nodding he simply stared at her unmoving. Shaking her head she stepped closer, "Klaus, what's the matter?" she asked quietly.

After another moment of silence he finally answered her, "I think we need to have a chat, love. About trust and compassion. Things you like to talk about but don't seem to follow," he told her harshly. Blinking Caroline stepped back with a look of confusion on her face, "What are you talking about?"

Crossing his arms Klaus cocked his head to the side studying her, "I'm talking about the fake little breakup between you and my hybrid. You know the one you then used to distract me with while he and Hayley un-sired my hybrids. She told me all about it. How it was your fault I had no idea what was going on right under my nose. You want to sit there and tell me I need to trust people more when all you do, love, is stomp all over it."

Caroline opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off, "No, I'm done. You cloud my judgment Caroline. Anyone else this kind of betrayal would result with your heart in my hand. I'm not a play thing for your own amusement and just because what was it he said oh yes 'I look at you the same way' doesn't mean that I will always protect you. Not when all you do is use my feelings to your advantage. Just go back to your little human traditions," he told her sarcastically indicating the cheer competition before he disappeared from the hallway.

She didn't know how long she stood there gasping trying to get her emotions under control. Her first thought was to track down Hayley and rip her head off. It then turned to wanting to make Klaus suffer for obviously reading the letter Tyler had written to her, but then her own guilt began to override her anger. She felt guilty for all the times she had used his feelings against him. 'I'm no better then Katherine,' she thought to herself, 'I manipulated someone's feelings just like she does.' Caroline once again thought back to the conversation she and Stefan had had. Klaus was no different from them he just needed someone he could trust.

Disgusted with her actions Caroline slowly walked down the hall towards the cheer competition. She decided she'd go and try and reason with him after their performance as she heard their name being called. Walking into the gym she noticed Elena with Stefan and thought of her snacking on the competition.

Putting her best mean girl face on Caroline strode up to the pair, "You're not cheering Elena not after what you did," she declared. Scoffing Elena pushed past her, "Stop me Caroline," she told her moving onto the mat into position.

Glancing at Stefan he shrugged, "Just get through the performance and I'll make sure she gets home without any other mishaps," he assured her. Rolling her eyes Caroline walked out to the mat waiting for the music to start.

'Pain,' that was the first thing that registered as Caroline hit the mat. Rolling onto her back she looked up into her best friend's face only to see a small satisfied smile before Elena turned and walked away. Closing her eyes Caroline bit her lip in an attempt not to get up and snap her neck, "Are you okay, love?" asked a voice next to her head.

Opening her eyes she stared up at his face, "I thought you were angry with me," she said quietly. "I am," he told her simply as he helped her stand up. Nodding she glanced around at the stunned squad, "I'm fine guys. Obviously we need to work on that particular move," she told them laughing a little in an attempt to cover up how she was really feeling.

"My goodness are you okay?" asked a voice from behind Caroline. Turning she noticed the head judge coming her way. Putting on a bright smile Caroline answered, "Oh yes I'm fine however I think we're going to have to forfeit this year." "Of course dear. You just go and rest," the woman told her kindly before walking away. Turning Caroline noticed Klaus was already gone.

Stepping out of the gym she grabbed her bag and made her way out to her car. Getting in she sat there a moment debating on where she needed to be. She knew Stefan would've already dealt with Elena so she wasn't worried about that. Deciding she needed to smooth things over with the Original Hybrid Caroline started the car. However, before she could pull out her phone alerted her to a new text.

Pulling out her phone she saw her mother's name with a new text message. Sighing she opened the message to read it. _Something's happened. I need to talk to you. Come by the station ASAP Love you! _"Well looks like I'm heading there first," she mumbled to herself as she swung her car out of the parking spot and headed towards the police station.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLL

It was dark by the time Caroline had finished at the station with her mother. She had yet to change out of her cheer uniform. She briefly contemplated stopping back at the Boarding House to shower and change before going out to Klaus' but her mother had given her information about Silas and she was eager to tell him about it. She really did hate being useless.

Stepping up to the front door she knocked knowing with his hybrid hearing he'd hear her from anywhere in the mansion. After a few moments the door swung open and Caroline forgot to breath. Standing in front of her was Klaus without a shirt, "Oh….um…..I'm sorry….Did I interrupt you?" she stuttered.

Smirking he opened the door wider and motioned her inside before responding, "Nope, we were finished." She was two steps into the house when he said it and she stopped dead to stare at him shocked, "You can spare me the details," she hissed.

"So what is it you need, love?" he asked her conversationally as he walked down the hall and entered his study. Rolling her eyes she slammed the front door shut and stalked after him, "Look I know you're mad at me but there's no reason to be an ass," she told him angrily.

"Again what is it you need," he asked as he poured himself a drink. Sighing she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself. After a moment she reopened her eyes to find him staring at her. "I wanted to tell you about something my mom told me tonight concerning Silas," she informed him.

Raising his brow he asked, "You rushed over here to tell me when I'm sure Damon and Stefan were somewhere within reach?" Glaring at him she again took a deep calming breath, "Actually Stefan is busy trying to keep Elena from self destructing. Damon is off with Rebekah trying to find leads on Katherine, as you well know. So yes I rushed over here because I knew you'd be alone and have nothing better to do then listen to me."

Smiling he simply winked at her, "Well now sweetheart, that's where you're wrong. Had you shown up not 5 minutes before you would've caught an eyeful." Scoffing she rolled her eyes, "Please don't make me barf up by dinner. Anyway do you want to hear what she told me or what?"

Motioning with his hand for her to continue she walked farther into the room to stand in front of him, "Apparently there have been several break-ins at the area hospitals. She told me that every hospital within a 30 mile radius of Mystic Falls has reported that their blood supplies have been stolen."

"And you think it's Silas?" he asked watching her. Snorting she looked at him funny. "Well of course it's not any of us so who else could it be? Think about it he's been desecrated and stuck in a tomb for 2000 years. Don't you think he'd be a little hungry?"

Nodding he asked, "Do you think your mother could try and see if the hospitals have security footage?" Smiling she told him, "She's working on it. As soon as she gets something she'll let me know so that we can look at it. Since you said no one really knows what he looks like it may be our only chance to see what or who we may be dealing with."

Smiling slightly he set his glass down and thanked her for the information telling her he'd inform Rebekah of the development as soon as she arrived home. Knowing he was dismissing her Caroline turned to go before hesitating, "There's something else," she told him quickly turning back to face him. "Look I know you're mad at me for what I did but I want to apologize for my part in Tyler's plan. I shouldn't have used your feelings towards me in such a negative way. There's a name for people like that and I really don't want to be associated with the Katherine's of the world. So I'm sorry but I'm also not," she rushed out looking up at him.

She saw him swallow before asking, "What do you mean you're also not?" Biting her lip she screwed up every ounce of her confidence before blurting out, "Because I got to spend time with you away from most of the craziness that is our lives. I wasn't lying to you last week when there were times that I wanted to forget everything you've done to us. Those where the times. The night at the Grill, the pageant, and the snowflake auction. You've never once been condescending to me and you let me ramble on even though I'm sure you don't want to listen to me. I love when you tell me about different cities and your artwork. You let me in, you let me see the real you. And it's someone who…..I could let myself fall in love with," she told him quietly. Taking a deep breath she continued, "But then you change and you kill Tyler's mother, you bite me and leave me to almost die, you threaten Tyler's life and make him leave. You threaten the lives of my friends. That's the person I hate and I don't want to hate you but you make it so easy," she told him blinking back tears.

"Caroline." he whispered but before he could say anything further she shook her head and interrupted, "No, you don't have to say anything. I just wanted to apologize and tell you that I swear on my friends lives that I won't lie to you anymore. You told me last week that you'd tell me everything and there would be no lies and I believe you. Damon thinks I'm certifiable trusting you with Bonnie but I do. And I want you to trust me so I'm done lying."

Smirking he cocked his head to the side, "Your friends lives aren't really worth anything to me." Rolling her eyes she huffed, "My mother's life then. You know what she means to me so I swear on her life that you can trust me," she told him confidently.

Before he could respond another voice interrupted them, "Well isn't this cozy. What would your boyfriend think if he saw you pledging your allegiance to his enemy?" Narrowing her eyes Caroline refused to turn around instead focusing on Klaus, "Why is she here?"

Shrugging he picked his glass back up before answering, "She's my house guest," he told her before draining his glass. "Your house guest? Are you serious? She sent 12 of her 'supposed' friends to their death and snapped my neck on top of that. She's a traitor and now you're telling me you're trusting her?" Caroline could feel her control slipping.

Holding his hand up Klaus stopped her before she could continue her rant, "Now, sweetheart, I never said I could trust her. She has information on Katerina and I may know a few things of her birth parents. It's an exchange, if you will, of information." Sighing when she heard her phone Caroline pulled it out of her pocket, "What now," she mumbled as she opened the text from Stefan.

"He has one job. Watch Elena and he can't even do that," she griped reading the message, "I've gotta go. Apparently it's my job to traipse through the woods looking for Elena because Stefan's lost her," she told him angrily as she re-pocketed her phone.

Turning she stopped short at the sight of Hayley leaning against the door jamb in nothing but Klaus' missing shirt. Wide eyed she realized that this is the girl he had been insinuating to earlier. Gasping she turned towards Klaus once again, "You two deserve each other," she hissed before running out of the house.

"Did you enjoy that?" Klaus asked dangerously as he stalked across the room to stand in front of Hayley. Straightening she knew she had to spin this in her favor, "Relax, you've got her right where you want her. Didn't you see the jealousy coming off of her?"

"I told you to stay out of sight. I didn't want her knowing you were here. Give me my shirt and get the hell out of my house," he demanded. Blinking owlishly she asked, "But what about Katherine? She's trying to kill me." Scoffing he pulled his shirt over her head roughly, "That's your problem. I've decided that I'll find Katerina myself. Be gone by the time I get back," he told her harshly before striding out of the house after Caroline.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Elena," Caroline called over and over again walking aimlessly through the woods. "Come on Elena it's been a pretty crappy day and I want to go home. You know it all started when you let me fall 20 feet to the ground," she called sarcastically. Inhaling Caroline made out her best friend's scent, she knew she was close.

"Elena? I know you're there. Please come out I don't want to hurt you," she stated. Caroline wasn't prepared for the attack and found herself flat on her back with Elena hovering over her. "You know you're sort of annoying. And from the looks of it I can hurt you," the brunette stated.

Frustrated Caroline grabbed Elena's hand and pushed up sending Elena flying over her shoulder to the ground. Quick as lightening both girls were on their feet facing each other, "Not bad," Elena stated, "Not good though after all Alaric didn't train you. You were probably to busy butting into other peoples business," she gritted out as she once again attacked Caroline.

Caroline ducked as Elena swung her leg up. Popping back up Caroline grabbed Elena by the throat just as Elena grabbed her. Prying Elena's hand back from her throat Caroline didn't see her head coming and stumbled backwards as Elena's head connected with her face, "God Elena. Stop!" she cried grabbing her forehead.

"This isn't you and you know it!" Caroline yelled at her, "You dropped me from 20 feet in the air today and now we're out here fighting. How far are you going to take this?" she exclaimed. Smugly Elena began circling her, "Are you trying to make me feel bad for hurting you, Caroline? Don't you get it?" Elena asked as though talking to a 5 year old, "I don't care," she stated.

Laughing slightly Elena cocked her head at Caroline, "Maybe you should try turning it all off. Who knows you might stop whining about how Tyler left you and an added bonus you won't have to feel guilty about all the dirty thoughts you have about Klaus," Elena stated as she slowly approached Caroline.

"Shut up!" Caroline demanded. Smiling like the Cheshire cat Elena challenged her, "Make me." It took a split second for the events of the day to overwhelm Caroline before she attacked Elena. Both girls fought with their full strength and it didn't seem like either would back down until Caroline had Elena by the throat up against a tree a few inches off the ground.

"You may have had training Elena but you'll find when a vampire is severely pissed off they're sometimes capable of anything. After all I did take down Damon on occasion," Caroline stated looking into the dull lifeless eyes of her best friend.

Shaking her head Caroline let her down sighing, "This is stupid Elena. I don't want to hurt you," stepping back she dropped Elena who fell to the ground beside the tree. "I'm going to call Stefan to let him know I found you and then we'll go back to the Boarding House," Caroline told her as she stepped away to pull out her phone.

Before she knew what was happening Caroline felt a stabbing pain through her stomach as she fell to her knees. Looking up she realized Elena had stabbed her with a tree branch, "Elena," she gasped. "Rule number one Caroline. Don't turn your back to the enemy," Elena told her before swiftly pulling the branch from her stomach. Grabbing her hair Elena pulled Caroline's head back and brought her arm up with the tree branch.

Gasping Caroline realized her best friend was about to stake her when suddenly Elena was pulled away from her. Falling forward she closed her eyes when she heard Elena struggling, "Let me go," she demanded. "If I was you Damon I'd get her out of my sight," she heard Klaus tell him coldly, "And you may want to share with her what I'll do to her if she ever comes near Caroline again. After all I have no undying loyalties to her like you and Stefan. I'll rip her heart out without a second thought."

Sighing Caroline rolled over to see Damon holding a struggling Elena with Stefan standing between them and Klaus. Nodding Damon left with Elena without a word. Stefan was by her side helping her to stand up, "Are you alright Caroline?" he asked concerned.

She didn't trust herself to speak and just simply nodded. "Come on I'll take you home," he told her quietly. She took two steps before her knees buckled. She would've hit the ground if not for Klaus who caught her and lifted her bridal style. "She's not going back to that house until you get that girl under control," he snarled at Stefan, "I'll take her back to the mansion," he stated as he began to walk away.

Hearing this Caroline shook her head, "Relax love I made her leave," he told her quietly so only Caroline could hear him. Swallowing she pulled back and stared at him before sighing defeated. Laying her head back down she whispered, "You smell like a wet dog," before she simply closed her eyes and allowed him to take her away.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline jolted slightly as she heard Klaus open and shut the door to the mansion. She realized she had passed out on the way back from the woods. Groggily she felt him climbing the steps and enter a bedroom before being placed down on a bed. Letting her head fall back she whispered, "If this is the same bed you and that wereslut," she started before he interrupted her, "It's not. Do you really think I'd allow her into my personal bed?" he asked.

Closing her eyes she shook her head, "I'm not really sure anymore what you're capable of." Caroline opened her eyes when he didn't respond to find him staring at her. "When was the last time you fed? Your injuries don't seem to be healing properly," he stated.

"Stefan and I went out yesterday," she answered closing her eyes once again. She heard him scoff before he lowered himself to the bed, "You need to feed. You're a vampire Caroline. Trying to sustain on just animals makes you weak," he told her plainly. Cracking her eyes open again she saw he was pulling back the sleeve of his shirt, "I'm well aware of that. However, Elena needed the blood bags more then me," she told him referring to the blood bags the Salvatore's kept in their storage freezer.

Pulling her up he bit into his wrist before responding, "You seem to sacrifice a lot for your friends Caroline. You need to learn to take care of yourself. Now drink," he demanded pulling her head towards his wrist. She fought against him but even at her full strength she wouldn't be any match for the 1000 year old hybrid.

She felt the bloodlust take over as she bit into his wrist only letting go when she felt her strength returning to her. Pulling back she licked her lips before scooting back to lean against the head board. "Thanks," she told him quietly. Nodding he stood from the bed and walked across the room to a door on the opposite wall. Opening it he gestured inside, "If you want to get cleaned up the bathrooms here. I believe Rebekah still has some clothes here so I'll bring you something back," he told her briskly before disappearing from the room.

Rolling her eyes at his abrupt mood shifts Caroline got up and moved into the bathroom. Sighing she looked in the mirror at her ruined cheerleading uniform. Biting her lip she slowly peeled her bloody clothes off dropping them to the floor before turning on the shower.

She was just rinsing out her hair letting the water flow off herself when she heard the door open quietly. When he didn't say anything she opened her eyes and found the curtain to the shower slightly open giving him a full view of her. Opening her mouth to scream at him she stopped herself. The look in his eyes was nothing she'd ever seen before.

Nobody had ever looked at her with such awe and lust before, not even Tyler. It made her feel like the most beautiful creature ever. Biting her lip she slowly turned back around to finish her shower. After a moment she heard the door shut as he left the room.

Closing her eyes she lifted her head to the shower stream, 'What are you doing,' she scolded herself, 'Not even 2 hours ago he was sleeping with another woman. On top of that you love Tyler,' she berated herself. Sighing she thought back to the letter Tyler had left for her. Could she really do it? Move on so easily and with someone like Klaus?

Sighing she sank to the floor pulling her knees up to her chest as the shower spray hit her. Laying her head on her knees she contemplated the complex man. She knew he had humanity in him but she also knew just how ruthless he could be. He pushed the limits to her moral beliefs as it was and they were barely friends.

'God I suck at relationships,' she thought to herself laughing slightly as she thought back to the past. Damon had been all kinds of wrong from the get go. He had only used her for his own personal entertainment. Compelling her to do his bidding, including feeding from her and sleeping with her. Caroline had forgiven him but had certainly not forgotten.

She and Matt had been over before they had even begun. For months she had kept the fact that she was a vampire from him only to be told that he couldn't be with her because of it once he found out. After Matt she had jumped into a relationship with Tyler. Sometimes she thought they had only been attracted to one another because of their supernatural abilities. In fact she knew that was the reason, they had bonded because they could relate to one another.

Her love for both Matt and Tyler was based out of an innocence. Her ideals of maintaining a human high school love. Thinking of Damon she thought about how Elena had been attracted to him. Elena had loved him before she was turned, which was the reason the sire bond had taken effect. Caroline hadn't understood it at first.

However if she allowed herself to be fully honest with herself she would admit that there was something alluring about having Klaus' attentions. The strongest, most volatile Original Hybrid and he had chosen her. Caroline Forbes, who had never attracted anyone by simply being herself had attracted him first, not second.

Standing she finished her shower before shutting off the water and stepping out reaching for a towel. As Caroline got dressed she decided that she wasn't going to fight against the attraction anymore but she also wasn't going to change who she was for him.

After dressing in the clothes he had left for her she stepped out of the bathroom to find him waiting for her. "Since you're going to be staying here Stefan said he'd bring your stuff over tomorrow morning," he told her briskly.

Blinking Caroline crossed her arms, "Who says I'm staying here?" Glaring at her he asked, "Are you in a big hurry to go back to the house where your emotionless best friend is? You know the one that would've staked you in the heart and killed you if I hadn't found you two first."

Swallowing she bit her lip, "Do you always have to be so heartless? The way you talk to people sucks," she declared. "I'm to tired to fight with you. Where am I sleeping?" she asked looking at him haughtily. She followed him as he turned without responding and walked out of the room stopping at the door across the hall. Opening it he gestured her to go in first.

"You can stay here," he told her indicating the eggshell colored room. Scrunching her nose she looked around her, "Could you put me in anymore of a boring room?" she asked plopping down on the bed. Hearing him laugh she looked up at him still standing by the door, "Well since you're going to be here for the foreseeable future feel free to make yourself at home," he told her.

Nodding she contemplated bringing up something that would undeniably shatter the delicate amicability between them. Deciding that it wasn't in her to keep quiet she spoke up, "Why are you doing this? I know you read Tyler's letter so you know he told me to come to you. You're just okay with me using you to keep myself safe?"

She watched as he stiffened before answering her, "Would you rather me leave you in the incapable hands of the Wonder Duo?" he asked her. Shaking her head she whispered, "No." "Then don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to, love," he told her harshly before backing out of the room and slamming the door.

Rolling her eyes she fell back onto the bed and curled herself into a ball under the comforter. Letting her eyes fall shut she began to formulate a plan just to annoy the Original Hybrid. 'I'll be sure to make myself at home,' she thought as she felt herself drift off to sleep.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The next afternoon found Klaus and Stefan continuing their search for any information on Silas and the magic known as Expression. Tossing another book in the useless pile Stefan asked, "How long has she been at it?"

Rolling his eyes Klaus refused to look up from his book, "She left early this morning and returned with several bags. Shortly after disappearing into her new room it started. It's my fault I told her to make herself at home," he answered blandly.

Laughing Stefan picked up another book, "Somehow I could never imagine the sounds of Miley Cyrus blaring from your home, Klaus. I believe you're becoming soft."

"If you'd like I can demonstrate on you just how soft I've become," Klaus told him looking up from his book smiling. Shaking his head Stefan simply laughed before going back to his book.

Slamming his book shut Klaus tossed it aside before standing and making his way to the door of the study where he called, "Caroline, dear, why don't you take a break from your redecorating and come down. Stefan's here and we need help going through the books we took from Professor Shane."

Klaus knew she could still hear him even over the deafening blare of her stereo. After a full minute the stereo was turned off and he could hear a grumbled, "Fine," before her door opened. Turning he made his way back to his seat, "Silence is a blessed thing," he remarked to Stefan as he passed by.

"I heard that," declared a voice from the doorway, "My music wasn't annoying you, was it?" she asked innocently, "After all you did tell me to make myself at home." Picking up a book she settled onto the couch across from the men. "Of course not. Whatever makes you comfortable," Klaus told her smirking slightly.

Glaring at him Caroline flipped her book open, "What is it that I'm looking for?" she asked. "We're trying to find any reference to Silas or Expression," Stefan told her. Nodding she settled herself comfortably before paging through her book.

It was 30 minutes and 3 books later when she finally found something, "Ummm…..I think I found something," she declared straightening up she placed the book on the coffee table in front of her. Pointing to the picture she told them, "I remember the night Bonnie came back from the island she said something about Expression triangles."

Getting up Stefan came around to sit next to her before reading the passage, "In some schools of magic, such as Expression, human sacrifice can be used as a focus for power. In addition the sacrifice of two supernatural sacrifices will compound mystical energy resulting in an Expression triangle."

"Humans, that was the council fire," Caroline told them pointing to the symbol at the top of the triangle, "Demons, Klaus' hybrids," she continued pointing at the symbol to the left. Letting her finger slide across the page she stopped at the last symbol, "Oh no," she whispered. "Witches," Stefan stated looking at the symbol.

"Silas wants her to sacrifice witches," Stefan declared, "We have to find her. No one has seen her in a week. I'm going to attempt to find her again. You two try and determine how that triangle fits into all of this," Stefan told them before grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

Biting her lip she looked up at Klaus, "Do you have a map of Mystic Falls?" she asked quietly. Holding her gaze for a moment he finally nodded before rising and moving towards the door, "I'll get it," he told her simply.

Once he returned with an area map she laid it out on his desk. Using the marker and ruler she had found in the desk she marked off the spots where the council fire was and the hybrid massacre. "Okay so according to this book the triangle is equilateral, which means the next sacrifice will be here," she told him drawing lines with the ruler to make a perfect triangle.

Smirking he took the marker and ruler from her, "Someone's been skipping her geometry classes. There are actually two places where the third massacre could be," he told her making another triangle on the other side of hers. Shaking her head Caroline rolled her eyes before looking up at him from across the desk, "Well you didn't let me finish," she told him smiling.

She knew right away that she should've moved back but for some reason she couldn't make her feet listen to her head. They were to close both leaning across the desk. He was smiling at her almost shyly before he brought his hand up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. Closing her eyes she sighed at the feel of his hand caressing down her cheek. A loud noise from the front hall made them both jump back.

Turning they found Stefan entering the room completely oblivious to what he had come in on. Clearing her throat Caroline asked, "That was quick. Did you find her already?" Shaking his head Stefan answered, "No, but I did manage to talk to her father. It's happening tonight and we were right Professor Shane is actually Silas. Her father said he's been working with her the past few days to help her control her magic and that they were performing a cleansing spell tonight. It's what she assured him would work so he called Abby to have her send witches."

"Well we have two possible locations of where it may occur so we'll have to split up and find her before it happens," Caroline determined, "I'm going to change," she told them before leaving the room.

"Were you serious about what you told her?" Stefan asked coming around to the side of the desk Caroline had been on. Studying the map he committed it to memory before looking up at Klaus.

Crossing his arms Klaus answered, "I told her I'd try but she also knows that I will do what I need to do to keep myself and her safe. I don't have that self-sacrificing gene that you and your Scooby Gang, well minus Damon, seem to all have." Nodding Stefan moved away from the desk settling down on the couch to read more of the book, "Fair enough," he said quietly.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Do you even know how to read a map?" Caroline asked as she and Klaus trudged through the dense forest. "You know when we split up you did have the option to go with Stefan instead," Klaus called back to her impatiently.

"Yeah right. I'm sure you know out of you or Stefan who I trust more with Bonnie's life," Caroline griped stopping abruptly as Klaus turned to face her. "I've already told you that I'd do what I could to save her life," he reminded her angrily.

Scoffing Caroline placed her hands on her hips, "And I'm just here to make sure you hold to that promise." Glaring he shook his head, "No matter what I do or say you're never going to trust me are you?"

"Trust is earned and you haven't earned it yet," she told him simply. "I haven't earned it? Everything I've done lately is for you!," he exclaimed.

"And what exactly have you done for me Klaus? You bit me and let me almost die! You killed Tyler's mother and sent Tyler running for his life only so you can hunt him down later. You haven't done a dam thing for me," she screamed back.

Taking a step closer Klaus was furious, "Tyler plotted to kill me you can't hate me for running him out of town." At his words Caroline lost the rest of her temper, "Oh I can and I do," she hissed, "I'll hate you forever for taking the one person I had. You do realize that if he was here there's no way in hell I'd be staying at that house with you. However since he's not here I guess I'll take second best."

The instant the words came out of her mouth Caroline wished for them back. The hurt that clouded over his eyes made her stomach twist. "We're here," he told her quietly, "Although judging from the lack of witches here isn't the correct location."

"Klaus," she began quietly. "If you want to save your friend I'd keep up," he interrupted her harshly before taking off in the opposite direction. Sighing Caroline sped off after him.

The scene they came upon was frightening. 11 witches standing around in a circle all chanting together with one in the middle with Bonnie. The one with Bonnie had her on the ground and a knife raised above her.

"They're all linked," Stefan told them helplessly, "Bonnie's going to kill them." "Not if the witches kill her first," Klaus told him simply before pinning Stefan to a tree by his throat.

Rushing up behind them Caroline was frantic, "Klaus we need to save her." Still holding Stefan Klaus turned slightly towards her, "How? The only way to stop the witches is to kill them and then Silas gets what he wants, which would end bad for all of us."

Caroline looked at Stefan and then looked to the scene unfolding in front of her. Bonnie was screaming as the witch held the knife over her. She knew saving her would cause Silas to lower the veil to the other side but this was Bonnie. Her best friend! She had already lost to many people.

Before anyone could blink Caroline had made it to Bonnie and plunged the knife into the witches heart. One by one the witches all dropped to the floor dead. Wide eyed Caroline watched them each fall. 'Oh god,' she thought before pushing those thoughts aside to focus on Bonnie.

Kneeling to the ground she shook Bonnie, "Bonnie, wake up." Caroline gasped as Bonnie opened her eyes. Her eyes were completely white as she spoke, "The triangle is complete."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It had taken two hours for Klaus to dig each grave for the 12 witches. The sun had risen and Caroline noted it looked to be developing into a warm beautiful spring day. However as she sat watching him work all she felt was cold.

After he got over the initial shock of what Caroline had done Stefan had rushed to her side to insure that both Caroline and Bonnie were okay. He had taken Bonnie and left with her soon after to take her home and wait till she woke up. Caroline had opted to stay with Klaus as he buried the dead. He still hadn't said a word to her.

As he finished up the last grave he finally spoke, "Well there 12 graves for 12 witches like it never happened. Only it did happen and now Silas has everything he needs to open the gates to hell on Earth."

Caroline looked up at him. She knew he was angry with her but he had to understand. "You were just going to let Bonnie die," she said glaring at him. Shaking his head Klaus walked towards her, "I know arithmetic isn't your strong point but one is still less then twelve," he told her sarcastically.

Jumping up she walked up to him angry, "Yeah but that one is my best friend." Cocking his head he simply smirked at her, "You tell yourself whatever you need to to sleep at night."

Glancing behind him to the row of fresh graves it began to sink in as to what she had done. Blinking she bit her lip as her breathing increased, "I just killed twelve people," she whispered. Looking up at him she saw him shift closer as he placed his hands upon her arms, "Hey. Hey, you look like you're in need of comfort," he stated quietly.

Shaking she simply nodded not trusting her voice. Smiling cruelly he leaned forward and whispered, "Why don't you go find someone you deem worthy. Second best doesn't do comfort," he snarled.

Shocked she gasped harder searching his cold eyes. She couldn't find any traces of the man with humanity only the ruthless unfeeling man usually reserved only for her friends, never for her. Pulling away she spun around and ran.

Caroline was shaking and could barely see where she was going through her tears. She knew she couldn't go back to the mansion and she couldn't go home. Her mother would never understand and Caroline didn't want her to know what kind of monster her daughter truly was. Turning towards the Boarding House she continued to run until she found herself in the front hall where she collapsed in a mess of tears.

She vaguely heard someone rushing into the front hall before she heard Stefan's voice, "Caroline!" he exclaimed coming to her side. Sobbing she looked up at him, "I killed twelve people!" She heard him sigh before she felt him pick her up and carry her upstairs.

As he placed her on a bed she rolled over and buried her head into the pillow. She felt the bed dip as he sat next to her as he slowly stroked her hair, "Caroline, you did what you had to do to save your friend. We've all had to make choices like that," he told her quietly.

Shaking her head she screamed into the pillow, "I killed twelve people Stefan! They didn't deserve to die just because I couldn't handle losing someone else in my life."

She felt Stefan lay down beside her and put his arms around her, "Shhhh…..Caroline. Everything will be okay. We'll get through this together. I know a thing or two about guilt and you know I'll help you. Right now though you need to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up," he assured her.

Nodding she felt as he pulled the covers up over her as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Caroline. Caroline," she could hear a voice calling her and felt herself being shaken. Slowly Caroline opened her eyes and rolled to her back to see Stefan sitting on the bed next to her. "What?" she croaked.

Smiling Stefan answered, "Wake up Sleeping Beauty. You've been asleep 24 hours." Furrowing her brow Caroline blinked the sleep out of her eyes, "That's not possible." Nodding Stefan told her, "It's twelve noon of the following day. You fell asleep yesterday afternoon," seeing her shocked face he hurried to reassure her, "It's okay. Your body just shut down a little longer then normal with everything going on."

Nodding she sat up and scooted back against the headboard, "Why do you have your serious vampire face on?" she asked. Sighing Stefan told her, "There's a slight problem. Damon seems to have been duped by both Elena and Rebekah up in New York. He got his neck snapped and they stole his car and the information he went there to get. I had your mom put out an APB on his car and we just got a hit on it somewhere up in Pennsylvania. I'm heading up to help him reign in the troublesome twins."

Snorting Caroline rolled her eyes, "So now she's helping Rebekah? I thought we were all on the same team here?" Shrugging his shoulders Stefan answered, "We are to a certain extent. Don't forget that we want the cure for Elena, who doesn't seem to want it, and Rebekah wants it for herself. We're basically using each other."

Sighing Caroline asked, "So do you need me to do anything as far as the Silas front?" Biting his lip Stefan looked at her, "Well yeah I don't want you staying here by yourself. I think it's better for you to head back to the mansion with Klaus, who by the way doesn't seem to want to answer his phone," Stefan told her annoyed.

Wrinkling her nose Caroline told him, "That's probably my fault. We got into an awful fight," she confessed. Raising his eyebrow Stefan asked, "You want to talk about it?" Taking a deep breath Caroline told him about the fight finishing with how she had called him second best and what Klaus had said to her after he buried the witches.

Sighing Stefan looked at her sympathetically, "Caroline, what are your true feelings for Klaus?" Biting her lip Caroline looked down at her lap, "I don't know. I know I shouldn't like him after everything that he's done to us but sometimes I can't help it," she told him looking back up at him, "I mean part of me hates him for making Tyler leave. Not so much because he was like the love of my life but simply because he was one of my best friends, you know. We connected and we looked out for one another and now…it's just lonely and Klaus is there," she whispered.

"Caroline, you can't mess with him that way," Stefan told her quietly. "You don't think I know that? One minute I think of the possibility of being friends with him, then I decide to stop fighting this attraction or whatever it is, then I seriously debate letting myself go with him and then all of a sudden everything horrible he's done comes back into focus. I'm a mess Stefan," she cried.

Moving forward to hug her Stefan laughed, "You're not a mess Caroline. You just have to figure out what you want. If you want to be friends be friends. If you want to be lovers then be lovers. If you want to hate him for running Tyler out then hate him," he told her simply.

Pulling back Caroline studied Stefan's face, "You wouldn't be upset?" she asked tentatively. Furrowing his brow Stefan asked, "Why would I be upset?" "Giving him a chance I'd be a traitor to you, Elena, Tyler, Jenna, everyone he's ever hurt," she sobbed.

Shaking his head Stefan put his hands on her shoulders making her look up at him, "Caroline, we can't judge what's right for you. We tried doing it with Elena and Damon and look where that got us. I understand his allure. I was friends with him in the '20s and I remember what he can be like. Go back to the mansion and talk to him. Start at the basics, friendship, if that's what you need right now," he told her.

Biting her lip Caroline nodded, "Thanks Stefan." Rising Stefan turned and walked towards the door. Stopping he turned to look at her, "Caroline, don't forget Tyler knew the risk he was taking making a move against Klaus. I'm not saying Klaus' methods are favorable but if someone tried killing you and still lived what would you do?" he asked quietly, "Just something to think about," he reminded her before disappearing.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL L

After Stefan left Caroline had gone to her old room and found a change of clothes that she had left there. Taking a quick shower she was now on her way back to the mansion with Stefan's words rolling around in her head. Stopping at the front door she couldn't figure out if she should knock or just walk in. Technically she was staying here so it was kind of her home now. Sighing she decided to walk in.

Stopping inside the foyer she could hear panting and sounds like someone was hurt. "Klaus?" she called tentatively. "Go away," a pained voice snarled back. Walking towards the voice she stopped at the entrance of the sitting room. Gasping at the sight of Klaus curled up into a ball without a shirt on in obvious agony Caroline stepped into the room, "What happened to you?" she asked quietly.

Raising his head Klaus glared at her, "I need more time. You can't expect me to find it when you've left me like this," he growled at her. Blinking Caroline moved closer to him, "I haven't left you like anything. The last time I saw you you were sending me away," she exclaimed.

Panting Klaus stared up at her, "Caroline? Is it really you?" Rolling her eyes she placed her hands on her hips, "Of course it's me. Who else the boogie man?" she asked sarcastically.

Taking a deep breath Klaus pulled himself off the floor and landed hard on the piano bench he had been leaning on. "Silas," he began, "stabbed me with the white oak stake. A piece is still in my back," he gasped out in pain.

Eyes wide Caroline gasped, "How? When did this happen?" she asked. Breathing through the pain Klaus answered slowly, "Yesterday after you left me in the woods. He wants the cure so it can't be used against him and he feels that I'm the one who should bring it to him. I can't exactly do anything however with the state that I'm currently in," he told her bitterly.

Dropping down to her knees in front of him she looked up at his face, "Why didn't you call me or answer Stefan's phone calls? You made it home from the woods?" she asked incredulously. "You should've came to the Boarding House," she admonished him becoming slightly hysterical.

Growling as a sharp pain ripped through his body he glared at her, "I did call you. You're the only one I trust to help me now. If the others knew about this they'd use this weakness against me," he told her clenching his teeth.

Shaking her head she pulled her phone out of her pocket. It was off. "Stefan must've turned it off," she muttered as she turned it on. Immediately her phone began beeping indicating she had several missed phone calls. Sighing she rose to her feet, "What do you want me to do?" she asked apprehensively.

"Well it's quite simple really. I need you to cut the stake out of me," he told her as his arm fell to the side. Looking down she noticed a pair of bloody kitchen shears laying on the ground. "Oh gross," she mumbled bending down to pick up the shears.

Hesitating she slowly grabbed his arm and helped him stand. Kicking the bench out of the way she helped him turn around so she could get a look at his bloody back. Pressing her lips together Caroline brought the shears up, "Okay ready one, two, three," she whispered before plunging the shears into his back.

Digging around for several minutes Caroline couldn't take the tension any longer and looked to relieve it as she let out a gasp, "Oh my god. You do have a heart," waiting a beat she laughed, "Opps my bad. It's just a bloody rib," she joked moving the shears around.

Letting out a load groan Klaus leaned heavily against the piano, "Well I'm glad that you're finding my misery so amusing," he snarled. Poking around Caroline shook her head, "I swear there's nothing in here," she muttered before telling him loudly, "And if you think I'm having fun you're insane."

Becoming angry Klaus reminded her, "You killed twelve witches for your friend Bonnie and you can't even get your hands a little bloody for me. And here I thought we were becoming friends."

Caroline's head shot up at the reminder of what she had done. Angry now she glared at the back of his head, "Well you thought wrong," she hissed. Jabbing a little to hard with the shears Klaus let out a roar slamming his hands onto the piano in pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she yelled as he settled down once again. Still angry at him for reminding her of what she had done she thought about her conversation with Stefan. 'Friends,' she thought. 'He wants to be friends? Okay, then he's going to do something for me.'

"You know what. I'm not sorry," she told him pulling the shears out as he once again roared in pain before turning to look at her. "You want to be friends then today we're going to do things my way," she said taking a step closer to him, "You want my help," she stated, "Then I want your word that Tyler can come back to town and you will not hurt him," she demanded.

Leaning against the piano Klaus shook his head glaring at her, "You forget that if I die you, Tyler, all your friends die with me," he reminded her. Scoffing Caroline pulled out her phone to check her missed messages as she plopped down in a chair, "You're in no danger of dying. Besides these manipulative negotiations should be something you're familiar with. I guess you have taught me something," she smirked sarcastically as she opened the first text.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLL

"Bethany we can not have those colors for our senior prom," Caroline screeched into her phone. Rolling her eyes she listened to the other girl on the phone. Caroline had spent the last hour returning messages pertaining to the planning committees for the Senior Prom and listening to Klaus gasping in pain.

She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to listen to him before she finally cracked. It wasn't in her to intentionally cause someone harm if she could help it. Sighing Caroline interrupted the stuttering girl, "Look get everyone together. We'll have a meeting tonight…..say…7 should be good. We'll meet at the Grille," Caroline told her impatiently as she checked her watch.

Hanging up Caroline looked up at Klaus, "Okay we have 3 hours before I have to figure out the disaster known as Senior Prom so have you made your decision yet? Am I helping you or are you going to wither in misery?"

Klaus was now curled on the couch clawing at his back, "And what makes you think I won't break my word?" he asked angrily. Rolling her eyes Caroline straightened up on the chair she was sitting in leaning forward towards him, "Look friendship is based on trust. I was somewhat delusional thinking I could trust you with Bonnie's life so now you have to earn the small amount you did have back," she told him simply.

"I never once agreed to save her life I told you I'd try if there was another way. I didn't see any other way that night. And need I remind you that I've saved your life twice," he snarled. "Because you put it in danger, twice," Caroline reminded him, "Why can't you just do something decent for once?" she asked sadly.

"Because Tyler Lockwood tried to kill me," he growled out through the pain. Scoffing Caroline looked at him, "We've all tried to kill you," she told him simply. Rising Caroline took a few angry steps towards him, "And you've tried to kill most of us. You have a chance now to show me I can trust you just by letting Tyler come home," she exclaimed.

Standing Klaus was in front of her in seconds, "I will not have my hand forced by you or anyone else just because you miss your little boyfriend," he told her enraged. Scoffing Caroline glared at him, "What is wrong with you? Do you want me to beg? Fine, I'm begging you to allow Tyler to come home. Not because he's my boyfriend but because he's one of my best friends. I've known him since we were children and it makes me sick that he's out there scared and alone not able to come back to the only place he's ever known as home. Why won't you do this one thing for me?" she yelled stomping her foot as she turned around to walk away from him.

In a second he was in front of her screaming, "Don't turn your back on me." "I should've turned my back on you ages ago," she screamed back enraged. Gasping she took a step back blinking, "But for some stupid reason I keep thinking there's something worth saving," she whispered.

Klaus blinked as though coming out of a trance before taking a step back, "It's gone," he muttered. Confused Caroline asked, "What's gone?" Looking up at her he answered, "The pain. It's gone." Realization dawned on him, "Silas, he got into my head. It was never real."

Grabbing her arms he shook her slightly, "You took my mind off it. You brought me back, Caroline." Blinking Caroline began to panic, "If….if Silas could make you of all people think you were dying….then what can he do to the rest of us," she asked quietly.

Staring at her Klaus brought his hands up to cup her face, "I'll kill him. I won't let him hurt you, Caroline," he told her simply. Nodding Caroline pulled away from him slowly, "Why don't you go clean yourself up," she told him as she turned away picking the bloody shears up from the piano, "I'll clean up down here."

Before Klaus could argue with her she was striding from the room in search of the kitchen.

Cleaning the shears Caroline thought about the confusing argument she just had with Klaus and the conversation she had with Stefan. Stefan had pointed out something that had been subconsciously running through her mind since Tyler left. He had known the risks and went ahead with his plan anyway. Never once thinking about how it would effect Caroline and their relationship. Tyler had only been set on revenge against Klaus.

Sighing she rinsed and dried her hands. Her feelings for Tyler had begun to change probably the moment he began his stupid plan. She had silently resented the fact that his main focus was revenge and not just being happy with her. Just because her feelings had changed though didn't mean she didn't miss Tyler any less. What she had said to Klaus was true. She was worried about him not because of him being her ex-boyfriend, and yes based on his letter she had to admit that he basically broke up with her, but because he was her friend.

She was just so tired of losing her friends. Jeremy was dead. Elena was just a shell of the girl Caroline had grown up with. Bonnie too was unknown to her at the moment. She hadn't spoken to Matt in days trying to keep him out of all the supernatural crap going on, he had already lost his sister and best friends to it all. Now she didn't have Tyler either.

She was stuck in Mystic Falls with only Stefan and Damon as her only friends. They weren't even around however as they were dealing with Elena so really who did Caroline have left but Klaus. She had decided days ago she wasn't going to fight the attraction she had towards him. Leaning against the counter Caroline thought about Tyler's letter. If she was honest with herself he basically broke up with her and pushed her into Klaus from his wording. She wouldn't feel guilty for anything that could happen by becoming friends with Klaus.

Pushing off the counter Caroline made her way back through the house following the sounds of Klaus' voice. It sounded like he was talking to someone. He was just hanging up the phone as she entered the sitting room. "Looks like we're going to be having a house guest soon, love, Elijah seems to be heading back to town," he told her.

"Elijah," she repeated surprised, "Is he coming to help with Silas?" she asked. "Something like that," he told her cryptically. "Well I've got to get ready to head out to the Grille," she told him as she went to walk past him towards the main stairs. Stopping as he reached out grabbing her arm he turned her around, "Thank-you Caroline for your help today," he told her simply.

Glancing at his hand on her arm she looked up at him smiling slightly, "Yeah sure besides I'd hope you'd do the same for me." Smirking he stared at her before responding quietly, "I'd do much more for you, sweetheart."

Blinking under his unrelenting stare Caroline pulled away, "Well I have a committee meeting to get ready for so I'll be upstairs." "I'll be ready," he stated. Turning back surprised Caroline shook her head, "You don't need to come." Taking a seat on the couch he casually threw his arm over the back while studying her, "We've already established that Silas is strong. I'm not going to leave you wondering around this town without someone with you."

Nodding she turned once again to head up to her room when his voice stopped her, "Friends then?" he asked tentatively. Biting her lip Caroline turned around with a hopeful look, "Are you going to let Tyler come back to town?"

Sighing Klaus grimaced, "I could give you the world Caroline," he began but was cut off by Caroline, "But you can't give me that," she finished for him sadly. Turning she continued her way out of the room until his voice once again stopped her, "You may have noticed, love, I'm not exactly scouring the Earth for him, now am I?"

Turning slightly Caroline looked over her shoulder at him. Studying him Caroline smiled slightly at what he just admitted to her. He wanted Tyler to live in fear but he had no real intention of hunting him down. "No, I guess you're not," she answered quietly, "I'll be ready in an hour," she told him before disappearing up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Elijah arrived two days after the start of Klaus and Caroline's tentative friendship. After the night at The Grille where Klaus had sat at the bar for three hours while Caroline organized the disaster known as Senior Prom they were inseparable. He steadfastly refused to let her out of his sight unless she was at school. Even then he took her to and picked her up from school each day.

Caroline had to admit it was quite comical when Elijah blew into the house only to be stopped short at the sight of Klaus relaxing with his sketch pad and Caroline curled up on the couch doing her homework. He had stood bewildered looking between the two before Klaus had stood and welcomed him back.

Elijah had been back for almost a week now and she had rarely seen him. Occasionally she heard he and Klaus arguing but she tried to stay out of whatever was going on. She had asked Klaus once and he had nearly bitten her head off only to come by her room later to apologize saying it was just brother stuff. She had a feeling he was lying to her, however she also knew that if it was something she had to know he'd eventually tell her.

She had to admit that she and Klaus were getting along fairly well. Each day he picked her up he'd listen as she complained about what evil thing Elena had done that day or how she missed Bonnie, who was currently with Abby attempting to come to terms with Jeremy's death and her Expression magic.

Caroline wished she could have been there for Bonnie when she had woken up. Stefan had told her later that she had had no recollection of anything that had occurred after they came off the island. Caroline knew she should've attempted to see Bonnie sooner but she wasn't sure if she could face her after what Caroline had done to save her life. Plus she knew Matt had been with her so she wasn't worried. Once she had gone to see her though she was told by her father that Abby had come for her the day before and she was currently with her for an indefinite amount of time. Caroline only hoped that she'd be back for the prom, in a few days.

It was yet another day after school and she was just currently finishing up cheer practice when she spied Klaus' car in the parking lot, "Okay ladies awesome practice! See everyone tomorrow," she called picking up her bag. Turning to start for the parking lot she stopped abruptly at the brunette standing in her way. Rolling her eyes she huffed, "I'm not in the mood Elena," Caroline told her moving to walk around her.

Smirking Elena turned and followed Caroline as she made her way to the parking lot, "Relax Princess I know your guard dog is just waiting for me to do something to rip my heart out. I just wanted to ask a question," Elena told her almost innocently.

Knowing Elena was going to be anything but innocent Caroline took a deep bracing breath before turning towards her former best friend, "And what is that?" Grinning evilly Elena cocked her head to the side and asked, "So which hybrid is better in bed Tyler or Klaus? Maybe you could have Klaus let Tyler come back to town and you could take them both on."

Shaking her head Caroline studied Elena, "You know I don't know what I've done to you to cause you to speak to me the way you have been the last few weeks. All I've ever tried to be is your friend Elena, although I'm not sure you even know what that means right now. When you start to remember everything that Bonnie and I have both sacrificed for you come find me but till then stay the hell away from me," Caroline hissed satisfied seeing the hint of anger in Elena's eyes before turning and stalking away.

Sliding into Klaus' car Caroline slammed the door. "You okay?" he asked as he drove out of the parking lot. Sighing she leaned back against the seat closing her eyes, "Just freakin peachy," she told him sarcastically. "I could just kill her," he told her nonchalantly.

Snorting Caroline opened her eyes turning her head towards him, "I don't think we need to go that drastic," she told him, "She's like a child wanting a reaction and if I don't give her one she'll eventually lose interest. I've been telling Stefan for the last week to just leave her be. She doesn't want the cure then fine don't push her but you know he and Damon can't seem to keep their fat noses out of anything."

Rolling his eyes Klaus scoffed, "And what's their big plan this time?" Shrugging her shoulders Caroline answered, "I have no idea and I don't want to be involved. I just want Bonnie to come back and get through prom with some resemblance to a normal high school life. All I want is one night," she told him sighing.

Perking up a little Caroline bounced in her seat, "I'm kind of excited to spend time with Matt though. Sometimes I feel he gets the short end of the stick."

"I'm surprised busboy has the funds for a tux," he muttered scornfully. "I told you Tyler sent Matt a package leaving him everything pertaining to the Lockwood's. That includes the house and the money so don't make fun," she admonished him.

Pulling up to his house Klaus simply rolled his eyes before turning the car off and exiting the car. Sighing Caroline grabbed her bag and followed behind him into the house. She knew he was upset at her for not asking him to be her escort but she was already relying on him to house her and he was currently putting his life on hold so he could follow her around. She didn't want to seem so pathetic that she couldn't even attend her prom without him either, she did have some independence. Besides after careful consideration Caroline had decided she also didn't want to have to deal with the tension of Klaus being in the same vicinity as Elena, Damon, and Stefan. Attending with Matt would hopefully guarantee there would be no one getting killed!

Leaving Klaus to wallow she turned towards the stairs and made her way up to her room. Pushing the door open she had to marvel at the fact that she had a room at Klaus' in the first place. Shaking her head she threw her bag on the bed turning to walk into the bathroom for a quick shower. Stopping at the sound of her phone she turned back and dug it out from her bag. Seeing Bonnie's number she answered quickly, "Bon? How are you? Are you okay?"

Smiling at the sound of Bonnie's laughter Caroline sat on the bed. "I'm fine Caroline," Bonnie answered. "I'm coming back to town tomorrow and was hoping to catch up. I need some much needed Care time."

Feeling as though a weight had been lifted Caroline answered happily, "Of course I need some Bon-Bon time too. What time will you be back?" "Umm…probably not till noon. I'll start back at school the following day. My dad has brought all the work I've missed in the last week but I still feel a little behind," Bonnie confessed.

"Well you know I'll help you with anything," Caroline told her. "Okay so I'll pick you up tomorrow after school and if you don't mind I have to go to my final fitting for my prom dress then we could hang out. Maybe go to the Grille and see Matt. I know he's been missing you." "That sounds like a plan," Bonnie agreed, "While we're getting your dress fitted maybe I can find one for myself." "You don't have a dress yet?" Caroline screeched, "Oh Bonnie I'm so sorry I've been lacking on the best friend responsibilities!" Hearing Bonnie laugh on the other end put Caroline in such a good mood that she and Bonnie spent another two hours talking about nothing as only two best friends can do.

Eventually hanging up Caroline jumped off the bed excited to tell Klaus about Bonnie. Halfway out the door she paused at the absurd thought that Klaus would be the first person she'd want to share the return of her friend with. Shaking her head she made her way downstairs to his study where she knew she'd find him still brooding.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"I'll be back here in an hour to escort you to The Grille," Klaus yelled as Caroline rolled her eyes and slammed the door. Huffing she turned towards Bonnie who had just climbed out of the backseat. "So that was kind of weird," Bonnie commented.

Grabbing Bonnie's arm Caroline dragged her towards the dress shop, "I know but after what Silas managed to do to him he won't let me out of his sight. You should've seen the blow out we had last night over just getting some time to look for dresses with you," Caroline told her exasperated.

Chuckling as they entered the shop Bonnie smiled, "I guess he does really have a soft spot for you." Rolling her eyes Caroline immediately started looking through the racks, "Enough about that let's find you some dresses to try on."

Ten minutes later Caroline was dressed in her prom dress admiring herself in the floor length mirror as Bonnie came up beside her in a deep navy dress, "Oh Bon that looks amazing on you," Caroline complimented. Smiling slightly Bonnie sighed cocking her head to the side to study herself, "You know I was planning on asking Jeremy to prom," Bonnie commented.

Sighing Caroline turned to her best friend, "I'm sorry Bonnie." Shrugging Bonnie moved back from the mirror, "I had a dream about him last night. He was so real."

"Well that's to be expected you're still grieving," Caroline told her. "Yeah but when I woke up the couch was on fire," Bonnie told her quietly, "What if I can't control my magic without Shane's help?" Shaking her head Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hand, "It's perfectly understandable your emotions are all over the place but you can control your magic, Bonnie, you've been doing it for years. I know you. You're stubborn and determined and you will not let this Silas beat you."

Smiling slightly Bonnie nodded, "Thanks Care." Glancing at Caroline's dress Bonnie laughed, "You know you look really hot in that dress. Matt and I are going to have the sexiest date there." Laughing Caroline twirled Bonnie around, "You're no dog yourself Miss Bennett." Caroline's laughter abruptly stopped as the door to the shop opened and Elena and Rebekah walked in.

"Hey Bonnie," Elena greeted, "Heard you got your mind wiped, that sucks," Elena commented rudely as she stopped in front of Caroline, "Pretty dress, Caroline."

Gritting her teeth Caroline gave a tight lipped smile, "I know," she answered, "You helped pick it out months ago when we were friends before you tried to kill me." Nodding Elena smiled, "I thought it looked familiar." Huffing Caroline called to the shop owner, "Can you press this for me? I'll pick it up later," Caroline told her as the older woman smiled and nodded. "I'll be changing Bonnie. It's been fun," she sneered at Elena before turning and stalking off.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Caroline didn't Klaus tell you he'd be back for us?" Bonnie asked as they made their way to The Grille. Scoffing Caroline continued to walk, "I don't really care. If I stayed in the shop any longer I was going to wring Elena's neck. And I just love how Rebekah is all buddy buddy with her now. They hate each other!"

"Well okay," Bonnie said sounding unsure. A few minutes later the two girls were seated at a table discussing the Elena problem, "Stefan called me earlier today and told me he and Damon have a plan. And my role is to kill her with kindness," Caroline told Bonnie.

"How bad is she?" Bonnie asked. Sighing Caroline filled Bonnie in on the things Elena had been doing for the last few weeks. "I had already resigned myself to not react to the things she's doing but I don't know if I can be kind about it," Caroline told her.

Eyes wide Bonnie shook her head, "I can't believe she was going to stake you," she exclaimed. "As much as I despise Klaus I'm thankful that he's helping you."

"Well thank you for that, witch, I appreciate your gratitude in keeping your friend safe," came the angry voice of Klaus as he slid into the booth next to Bonnie, "Of course, it would make my life easier if your friend was where I left her," he said glaring at Caroline.

Huffing Caroline rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault," she exclaimed, "Elena and your traitorous sister showed up. It was either us or them," Caroline told him dramatically.

Sneering Klaus clasped his hands together and replied, "And how many times do I have to tell you you should always pick yourself? It's no matter," he quickly cut off any retort she had, "Have you seen your little busboy? Can we be on our way now?"

Rolling her eyes Caroline shook her head, "We just got here and I'm not ready to leave. Why don't you just go home? I'll be back after my errands," she implored glancing briefly at Bonnie. "Well that's out of the question," he retorted.

Sighing Caroline leaned forward, "Look Silas hasn't made a move in over a week. My mom hasn't seen me for about the same amount of time because you refuse to let me out of your sight. I need to go see her today and I need to pick up my dress later. I have Bonnie with me and we're both perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves," she pleaded.

Taking a deep breath Klaus glanced in Bonnie's direction, "Do you mean the same witch who was brainwashed for how many days. Explain to me again how she'd be able to fight Silas off should he make an appearance?"

Within seconds Klaus was gritting his teeth and clutching his head, "I think I can handle it," Bonnie hissed as she let up on the pain Klaus was in. Glaring Klaus took a deep breath, "You're very lucky that Caroline holds you in such high regards or your head would be missing from your shoulders," he sneered.

"Klaus!" Caroline admonished, "Don't threaten my friends." Huffing Klaus finally stood from the table, "If you're not home by 8p.m. just know that I will rip this town apart to find you," he told her angrily before stalking away. Rolling her eyes Caroline hissed, "Yes father," knowing full well he could still here her even as he stalked out of The Grille.

Shaking her head Caroline turned back to Bonnie, "Can you believe him?" Laughing Bonnie shrugged, "I don't know but based on that I'm pretty sure he has much more then fatherly tendencies towards you. How's that going you living with him? You never really told me what happened between you and Tyler." Bonnie asked.

Sighing Caroline went into the details of Klaus biting her and Tyler leaving. "He left me a letter this time," Caroline said as she finished up the story pulling it out of her jacket pocket and handing it to Bonnie. After reading through the letter Bonnie looked up at Caroline wide-eyed, "He pretty much told you to move on without him. Are you okay with that?"

Shrugging Caroline sent a text to Matt who was behind the bar to bring over alcohol and cheese fries. Watching as Matt looked up from his phone she waved in acknowledgment as he waved back. "Food and alcohol are on the way," Caroline informed Bonnie. "Anyway as Tyler gave me no choice I guess I have to be okay with it," she answered.

Grimacing Bonnie studied her best friend, "And how does Klaus fit into all of this?" Again Caroline shrugged, "I don't really know right now. He's helping me so I'm grateful to him and I guess you could say we're friends. I know he wants something from me that I'm not so sure I'm ready to give, if I'll ever be ready to give it," she answered quietly biting her lip.

Looking up as Bonnie grabbed her hand Caroline chewed her lip, "Why don't you tell me the truth, Care?" Bonnie asked quietly. Huffing Caroline rolled her eyes, "I knew you'd see right through me. Okay the truth is I want Tyler here. When I pictured prom I always pictured Tyler. It was like the last sweet high school moment and I needed to complete it with him before moving onto the rest of my life. Was there a future with Tyler? No, if I'm being completely honest with myself I don't think there was. I've realized that he'll put his pack first and I want to be first for a change," Caroline answered herself.

"Do you see a future with Klaus?" Bonnie asked. Shaking her head Caroline answered, "That's the thing Tyler was safe and comfortable. Klaus is the complete opposite of that. He's dangerous and capable of terrible things but he challenges me and I like how he makes me feel sometimes. He lets me see his humanity. It's just so hard to look past some of the things he's done but then we're all monsters in our own right."

Nodding Bonnie took a deep breath, "We never really talked about what you did for me. Saving my life the way you did," Bonnie said quietly. Shaking her head Caroline whispered, "I'm still not ready to talk about it, Bon. At least not with you. I've talked to Stefan so I'm not letting it fester. It's just….I can't yet." "Here you go ladies," Matt's voice interrupted as he placed a plate of steaming cheese fries down in front of them and then placed two drinks down. "What are you two all hunched up about?" he asked noticing the tension.

Shaking away her dark thoughts Caroline plastered a smile on her face, "Nothing, just deciding which one of us is going to get the goodnight kiss from our date tomorrow night," she told him cheekily.

"I say it should be me," Bonnie told him playing along giving him an over exaggerated wink as Caroline laughed.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LL

"KLAUS….KLAUS," Caroline screamed storming into the house later that night. "KLAUS…DAM IT WHERE ARE YOU?" she shouted as she flashed to his study. Coming around the corner she stopped short at the sight of him standing in front of the fireplace, "Umm…..hello? Did you not here me calling for you?" she asked sarcastically.

Glancing at her Klaus snapped back, "Of course I did, Caroline. I believe the whole of Mystic Falls heard you. I'm not really in the mood to talk right now Sweetheart."

Scoffing Caroline walked up behind him, "Well I'm sorry you're having personal issues. I have a real crisis on my hands. Elena stole my prom dress," she told him angrily as he turned around to look at her. "I went to pick it up and the woman told me someone had already picked it up and when I asked who she said she didn't remember."

When he didn't respond to her just simply raised his brow Caroline rolled her eyes, "Hello, my mom told me this afternoon the vervain is out of the towns water supply so obviously Elena compelled her," she concluded exasperated.

Caroline didn't know what reaction she was looking for but the one she got was not the one she wanted, "Stop laughing. This is not funny," she screeched stomping her foot. Covering his mouth Klaus attempted to choke back his laughter, "Of course, Love, very serious."

Sighing Caroline bit her lip, "Look I know prom isn't a big deal for you but it is for me." Smiling slightly Klaus took a few steps towards her, "Well surely finding another dress is well within your substantial vampire capabilities," he assured her.

Groaning Caroline threw her arms in the air, "But I don't want just any dress," she complained, "I want to look hot. Like Princess Grace of Monaco hot," she exclaimed.

Sighing she put on her best puppy dog eyes as she made her way to stand in front of Klaus, "So, could you please go back into your creepy trophy case of family collectibles and dig me out something of royal caliber," she asked pouting slightly.

Smirking Klaus simply walked around her and headed for the door. Stopping at the doorway he looked back at her, "Well are you coming?" he asked. Eyes lighting up Caroline hurried to follow him.

"My god you have a whole room filled with stuff," Caroline commented as she walked around the room in wonder. Pulling a door open Klaus disappeared into the large walk in closet, "Believe me once you've been around for as long as I have you'll have an entire room filled too. Actually you're a bit of a hoarder so I see an entire house dedicated to your treasures," he called from inside the closet.

Stopping at the opening of the closet Caroline peered in. "Oh my god. I'm in heaven," she exclaimed walking into the closet. Carefully she moved hanger after hanger gazing in wonder at the beautiful clothes. "You may have anything you like," Klaus whispered from just over her shoulder.

Turning quickly Caroline blinked rapidly, "You startled me," she told him wide eyed. Smiling Klaus gave her two garment bags, "I think these will suit you," he told her simply before turning and walking out of the closet.

Glancing down at the bags Caroline smiled before hurrying after him, "Thank-you," she told him coming out of the closet as he closed the door. "I've told you before, Caroline, I'll give you anything within my means," he told her quietly making his way out of the room.

Furrowing her brow Caroline sighed before following after him. He was halfway down the hall before she caught up with him, "Klaus, ummm…I noticed that you were in a mood before I came home. Was there…anything you wanted to talk about?" she asked tentatively.

Klaus didn't say anything for almost a full minute just stood quietly staring at her before he finally answered, "Just a spat with Elijah. We're not exactly seeing eye to eye with this whole Silas cure debacle," he told her.

Nodding Caroline bit her lip before telling him, "Well if there's anything you need help with just let me know." Smiling slightly Klaus assured her, "I will thank you Sweetheart."

Pressing her lips together Caroline nodded once more before she spun on her heel and hurried into her room to try on the dresses. Sighing Klaus watched her go before turning to head back to his study. Stopping at the sight of Elijah leaning against the wall Klaus sneered, "Eavesdropping big brother how very unbecoming of you."

Straightening Elijah took a few steps towards Klaus, "I've watched you this week with Miss Forbes. You condemn me for my feelings towards Katerina yet you're different with this girl. I must ask what your intentions are for Miss Forbes, Niklaus."

"My intentions, dear brother, are none of your concern," Klaus sneered shoving past Elijah only to stop at the top of the stairs as Elijah spoke once again, "She's full of light Niklaus and you are nothing but dark. You will ruin her."

Without answering Klaus stormed down the stairs and into his study where he shut himself inside for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Taking a deep breath Caroline stepped in front of the floor length mirror hanging from her bathroom door. 'Perfect,' she thought. She was going to make sure Elena knew she had done the best thing for Caroline by stealing her prom dress. Smiling Caroline tucked her phone into the garter belt she wore and strode from the room. Making her way down the stairs she decided to stop by Klaus' study to see if the hybrid was hiding inside.

She hadn't seen him all day which was quite odd considering he hadn't left her alone for almost over a week. This morning she had walked out of the house and left for school fully expecting him to chase her down. However she made it all the way to school without any sight of him.

After putting in the required half day for Seniors she had left school at lunchtime expecting to find his car in the parking lot. However after exiting the school and not finding him she had made her way back to the mansion. She had taken a shower, left again to get her nails and hair done, and returned again all without catching sight of Klaus.

She had a feeling that whatever Klaus and Elijah had been arguing about all week had finally reached it's peak. Pausing at the bottom of the staircase Caroline glanced towards the closed door of the study. Biting her lip she made a quick decision and found her way inside.

Closing the door quietly Caroline stood watching as Klaus made quick angry strokes across his sketch pad. She took a minute to study him. He was clearly angry. His mouth was turned down and he had an angry snarl on his face. Sighing, she took a few steps into the room calling his name quietly.

His head snapped up immediately and he stared at her with such an intensity it made her a bit nervous. Placing the sketch pad down he quickly made his way around his desk to stand in front of her, "You look ravishing, Love."

Smiling Caroline held her arms out to her side and did a quick spin, "Well seeing as I have you to thank for that I thought you'd want to see the finished product," she told him. Shaking his head he smiled shyly, "You could wear a brown sack, Caroline, and still look ravishing."

Swallowing Caroline breathed deeply to calm her racing heart, "Thank-you," she said quietly. Nodding his acknowledgment Klaus reached inside his jacket pocket as he pulled her arm towards him, "I think now would be a good time to finally give this back," he told her.

Glancing down she saw the bracelet that he had originally given to her the first time he saved her life. "Klaus, I can't," "Yes, you can," he cut in quickly. Letting go of her arm he took a step back, "I hope you enjoy your night, Caroline," he told her softly.

Studying his face Caroline reached up to stroke the side of his face, "Tell me what's going on, Klaus. Why were you so angry when I first came in?" Smiling slightly he reached up to grasp her hand in his, "Just remember that anything that I've done or will do tonight is for you, Caroline," he told her quietly.

Caroline shifted closer to him before asking quietly, "What have you done, Klaus?" Bringing her hand up to his lips he kissed her palm softly before raising his head towards the door, "I believe your date is here Caroline." Furrowing her brow as she listened with her vampire abilities she heard what he must have a quiet shuffling on the front porch, "My date?" she questioned, "I told Matt I'd meet him there with Bonnie."

Dropping her hand Klaus moved quickly and was on the other side of the room pouring himself a drink before she could blink. "Go and see who is at the door, Caroline," he told her quietly. Blinking at the sudden change of atmosphere she did as he suggested and made her way to the doorway. Pausing she turned one last time to look at him but he was no where in sight. Sighing in confusion she made her way to the front door and pulled it open.

Gasping she took a step back at the person who waited on the other side. As she blinked back tears she moved quickly and threw herself at the person, "Tyler," she whispered hugging him fiercely. She heard him whisper her name into the side of her neck. Pulling back she shook her head, "What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Taking you to Senior Prom. Klaus talked to Matt, who got in touch. I have 24 hours to give you the perfect Senior Prom," Tyler told her before kissing her.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLL

They had just arrived when Tyler was bombarded by some of his football friends. Stopping he fell back into the role of high school jock easily. "I'll be inside, Tyler," Caroline told him quietly as he quickly acknowledged her before turning back to his friends.

Rolling her eyes Caroline made her way inside. Smiling at the majestic look she gave herself a silent congratulations at all the hard work paying off. Stopping just inside the entrance she tensed as Elena approached her. After exchanging a few barbs with her former best friend Caroline found herself on the floor dancing with Stefan.

"So I see you found a dress and a date," he commented as Tyler walked in with his friends. Smiling slightly Caroline nodded, "Klaus, kind of surprised me."

Smirking Stefan laughed, "You do realize that you have him wrapped around your finger, right?" Sighing Caroline bit her lip, "I'm beginning to realize that," she answered almost sadly.

Furrowing his brow Stefan studied her sad face, "I thought you'd be a little bit more happy having Tyler here. That is what you wanted, right?" he asked. Snapping her head up she stared at Stefan, "Of course it is. I'm relieved to know that he's safe," she told him pausing before she continued, "It's just I almost felt guilty leaving the mansion tonight with Tyler."

"Why guilty?" Stefan asked. Shrugging Caroline scrunched her face, "I don't know," she whined sighing, "It's just these past few weeks I've begun to realize that this high school faze of my life is coming to a close. I had two high school loves, which is more then some can say they had in high school, but I'm realizing that maybe that was all they where…high school love…not the epic forever love. And when I saw Tyler tonight for the first time in weeks it was like seeing one of my best friends instead of seeing my boyfriend," Caroline admitted quietly.

"Do you think you could have that epic love with Klaus?" Stefan questioned quietly, "He's made it quite obvious that he'd do anything for you even change who he is as it goes against his entire being to grant someone leniency just to come to prom," Stefan pointed out.

Nodding Caroline chewed her lip, "I know he'd do anything for me but at the same time I'm afraid of what he could make me be capable of doing. What if being with someone that dark changes who I am, Stefan?"

Sighing Stefan shook his head, "I don't know what to tell you Caroline. Just know that whatever ledge you find yourself on I'll always be there to pull you back," he told her.

Smiling Caroline took a deep breath, "Well that's enough about me so have you made any progress with the dress thief?" she asked. Laughing Stefan twirled her before pulling her back, "I see how it goes. You get uncomfortable so you turn the conversation to my pathetic love life." Sighing Stefan shrugged, "I think it's affecting me more then it's affecting her," he told her.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked. Shrugging Stefan answered, "It's just that every time I tell myself that I'm moving on there is a part of me that just can't seem to shake her."

Sighing Caroline smiled slightly, "Well that's normal Stefan you guys were in love, like epic love. That just doesn't go away because you declare you're moving on." Shaking his head Stefan asked, "Then how does anyone just move on?"

"Well, I think one day you'll meet someone new and you'll fall madly in love with them and you'll just move on without even realizing it," she answered simply. "One day, huh, and what do I do in the meantime?" he asked laughing.

Biting her lip Caroline thought over her answer before responding, "In the meantime you can stick around Mystic Falls and be miserable or you could just leave. Leave it all behind and travel the world."

Taking a step back Stefan studied her face, "Are you planning on going somewhere Caroline?" Smiling coyly Caroline shrugged, "I do believe we were discussing your dilemma, not mine." Chuckling Stefan turned her around, "I believe your date is on his way over," he informed her, "Have a great night, Caroline," Stefan told her before leaving her on the dance floor alone to await Tyler.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL L

Caroline was enjoying her night for the most part. She had danced with Tyler, spent time with Bonnie and Matt, and had successfully avoided anymore confrontations with Elena. She and Tyler were currently sitting at one of the many small tables placed around the room in a somewhat tension filled silence.

Clearing his throat Tyler took her hand, "You seem different, Care." Startled Caroline looked at him, "What do you mean?" she asked. "You're just quiet not as talkative," he answered her shrugging.

Smiling slightly she responded, "I think I'm still in shock that you're sitting in front of me." Laughing he agreed, "Believe me when Matt got a hold of me I was sure it was a trick but Klaus seems to want to make you happy."

Blinking Caroline bit her lip, "I'm sorry about staying with him. Originally I was staying at the Boarding House since the town dumped vervain into the water supply but then Elena went crazy and almost killed me and then on top of that we have this Silas running around impersonating people," she told him quickly trying to justify her actions.

Noticing her discomfort Tyler pulled her chair closer to his, "Caroline I'm not mad that you're staying with him. I told you to do what you had to do to keep safe and I know he'll do what's needed. These past few weeks I've had a lot of time to think and don't get me wrong I've missed you terribly but I've also realized that we just weren't meant for forever," he told her quietly.

Sighing Caroline smiled sadly, "I've realized that too. I'll always love you Tyler but we just want different things. You're a werewolf and you need a pack. I'm a vampire and being surrounded by wolves just isn't the safest place for me," she told him laughing slightly.

Laughing as well he nodded agreeing before telling her, "I found a pack too. Some of my Uncle Mason's friends down in Florida. It's been great being surrounded by people like me."

Throwing her arms around his neck Caroline hugged him close, "I'm so glad for you Tyler. These past few weeks it's just made me so sick that you were out there alone away from the only home you've ever known."

"I'm sorry, Caroline, I should've called you to let you know I was okay," he told her hugging her back. Relaxing into his arms Caroline sighed, "There's just so much going on right now but knowing that you're safe helps."

Pulling back Tyler looked at her concerned, "Tell me everything, Caroline." Nodding she took a deep breath before she began to relate the last few weeks to him.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

(Meanwhile)

"They look cosy," came a sultry voice as the beautiful blonde sidled up to stand next to her brother. Snarling the angry man turned to face the 2000 year old vampire/witch currently residing as his sister. "What are you doing here?" he hissed, "You're supposed to be impersonating my dear sister in the hopes that Elijah hands you the cure."

Shrugging the blonde answered, "Just checking up on some of the fine residents of this town. The young witch, the two brothers, and the pretty little blonde one over there." Enraged Klaus had Silas by the throat in seconds, "Caroline stays out of this," he snarled.

"Hmmm…..seems I've hit a nerve," Silas taunted smirking. "Very well the little blonde one remains unscathed as long as you provide me the distraction that I need to procure the cure," Silas assured him.

Backing away Klaus glared, "Then you had better be on your way," he told him angrily before striding away in search of his actual sister.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL L

Caroline had just finished telling Tyler everything going on since he had left town. She had ended by telling him about the last week and how Klaus had refused to let her out of his sight. "Well if I can't be here to protect you I'm just glad someone else is," Tyler told her shaking his head.

Huffing Caroline rolled her eyes, "But you could be here if it wasn't for him!" she exclaimed. Taking her hand Tyler smiled at her, "Look, you know I hate the guy, Caroline, but I'm to blame too. I knew what would happen if we didn't succeed but I was selfish, that's my fault," he explained to her.

Blinking Caroline sighed, "I know. Stefan pointed that out already and it has been in the back of my mind since you left. I just feel like I'm betraying everyone," she told him quietly.

Sighing Tyler shook his head, "Caroline you're one of the most loyal people I know. Don't beat yourself up over how you're feeling. We have an eternity to live our life and make mistakes. Klaus is a dangerous man Caroline but he's different with you. Everyone sees it. I just want you to be happy and if that god forsaken man makes you happy then be happy," Tyler told her.

Biting her lip as tears welled up Caroline let out a shaky breath, "When did you get so smart and understanding?" she asked laughing. Laughing Tyler quipped, "Well being forced to run for your life makes you grow up pretty fast."

Laughing Caroline hugged him, "Thank-you Tyler."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Rushing up the front steps Caroline made her way into the mansion, "Klaus? Klaus?" she called. Furrowing her brow she listened intently to see if she could hear him. When she didn't hear anything she took off at vampire speed and checked the entire house only to come up empty. Hands on her hips Caroline stood in the upstairs hallway frustrated.

"Of course he's not here," she said out loud stomping her foot. Throwing her hands in the air she made her way down the hall to her room.

Slowly she got ready for bed hoping to hear Klaus come home before she finally laid down and let sleep take over.

Caroline woke suddenly. Blinking at the sunlight streaming through her curtains she realized it was the next morning. Hearing movement downstairs she jumped up quickly making her way out of her bedroom 'Surely Klaus is home,' she thought moving silently down the hallway to the top of the steps. Pausing at the sound of Rebekah's voice she stood still listening.

"New Orleans? What the hell is Klaus doing there?" Rebekah asked whomever was down there with her. "Evidently there are witches conspiring against him. So knowing our brother this is a mission to silence and slaughter," Caroline heard Elijah answer.

"Well the French quarter witches are not a lot to be trifled with. You don't suppose they found a way to kill him once and for all, do you?" Rebekah asked almost hopeful. Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"Rebekah in the name of our family you may want to dial down your glee," Elijah scolded. Caroline smiled hearing the elder brother admonish his sister. "What family? We're three distrustful acquaintances who happen to share a bloodline. I for one hope they've found a way to make that traitorous bastard rot," Rebekah retorted spitefully.

Caroline stood still listening to the silence before she heard Elijah take a deep breath in, "Well I'm sorry you feel that way Rebekah. If you'll excuse me I have things to get in order," she heard Elijah tell Rebekah before she heard the front door open.

Vaguely she heard Rebekah ask where he was going and Elijah answer that he was going to find out who was moving against Klaus. Gasping when she heard the normally level headed Elijah continue, "And then I'll either stop them or I'll help them…..depending on my mood," before she heard the front door close behind them.

Taking a deep breath in Caroline moved back into her room. Sitting down on her bed she absently reached for her phone. Staring at it she scrolled through her contact list before finding the name she wanted. Pushing the call button she waited with bated breath for him to pick up.

When it reached his voicemail she took a deep breath before leaving her message, "Umm….hi it's Caroline. I uhhh just heard a conversation between Elijah and Rebekah. You're in New Orleans, well thanks for the heads up for one thing but we'll get into that once you get home. I just wanted to let you know Elijah was on his way down there to either help you or help whomever is conspiring against you. I just thought you should know," Caroline finished quickly hanging up the phone.

Placing the phone down on her nightstand she decided to shower and head out to see her mother and Bonnie. Hoping that whatever Klaus was doing in New Orleans he'd hurry up and come back home.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Monday after school and Caroline was irritated. She had spent the weekend with Bonnie who had informed her of the events at the end of prom. Caroline had spent all weekend trying to get a hold of Stefan, but he wasn't answering his phone. She was now on her way to the Boarding House to try and get some answers.

On top of whatever was going on with Elena she also still had no idea what was going on with Klaus. The one time she was away from her phone was when he decided to call her. Thinking back on coming out of the bathroom and hearing his voicemail put a smile on Caroline's face. Whatever he was doing he was still thinking of her.

Reaching the Boarding House she turned the knob and walked in shouting, "Stefan? Damon? What the hell is going on?"

"Caroline!" Stefan exclaimed almost guilty coming into the foyer to meet her. Narrowing her eyes she asked, "What is going on? Elena attacks Bonnie and you don't call me?"

Sighing Stefan turned and made his way back into the main room as Caroline followed him, "Damon and I have come up with a different way. And I didn't want to bother you with this after everything with Klaus," Stefan answered.

Furrowing her eyebrows Caroline asked, "What do you mean everything with Klaus? He's in New Orleans he's not even home." Turning to look at her Stefan studied her face, "No one told you?" he asked cautiously.

Shaking her head Caroline answered, "I've been with Bonnie all weekend. I haven't seen anyone." Sighing Stefan sat down on the couch indicating she should sit too. Once she was settled next to him he turned to her and took a deep breath, "Look I don't know how true it is because after all it was Katherine who told us but apparently Klaus is in New Orleans because there's a girl there pregnant, with his child," Stefan told her slowly.

Blinking in astonishment Caroline slowly shook her head, "That's…..that's impossible," she whispered. Shrugging Stefan explained, "I'm not sure of the specifics but his wolf side is still technically human so Katherine thinks it has something to do with that."

Biting her lip Caroline's mind went into overdrive before she came to a realization, "Stefan….who did Katherine say was the mother?" she asked quietly. Glancing at her Stefan took a deep breath before telling her, "Hayley."

Jumping off the couch Caroline began pacing as she tried to process the news, "No, this is unreal. He just called me yesterday to tell me he was thinking about me and all this time he's having a baby with that bitch," Caroline exclaimed. Stopping her pacing Caroline stood with her hands on her hips and her eyes closed taking deep breaths.

Once calm she looked at Stefan, "I can't deal with this right now. Tell me what is going on with Elena," she demanded.

Caroline was in shock listening to Stefan explain their new plan concerning Elena. Once he was finished she stood staring at him before she exploded, "Stefan, you're essentially torturing her!"

Shaking his head Stefan explained, "No, no we're doing what Lexie did. Making her feel by taking a few drastic measures." Scoffing Caroline took a step back, "No, you're torturing her trying to get her to feel. Do you not remember what my father did to me?" she asked incredulously, "He tortured me to try and make the vampire side of me go away. And now you're torturing Elena to get her humanity back. It's not going to work," she declared.

Rubbing his forehead Stefan looked at her helplessly, "What else are we supposed to do, Caroline? Nothing else seems to work and Damon thinks this will work. We have to try."

Sighing Caroline shook her head, "I don't know Stefan. I don't think it'll work and, you know, Damon's plans don't always have the best results." The two friends stared at each other before Caroline shrugged, "Let me talk to her, "she demanded.

Furrowing his brow Stefan shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea," he told her. Hands on her hips Caroline glared at him, "And why not? She's been here for days and she's weak she won't be able to hurt me. Maybe I could try and talk some emotion into her," Caroline declared.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LL

Caroline stood in front of her best friend holding out a small bottle of blood, "I brought you something," she told her cautiously. Slowly Caroline approached her and handed Elena the bottle, who drank it down in one gulp. "For the record I don't agree with what they're doing," Caroline stated.

Crouching Caroline looked at Elena who was gasping after drinking the blood, "I mean I agree that you need to turn your humanity back on but I don't think that making you suffer is the way to do it. That's not who you are."

Elena refused to look up instead began spinning the empty blood bottle before responding, "And what makes you such an expert on who I am?" Smiling slightly Caroline answered, "Because we've been friends forever."

Elena finally looked up at her, "I tried to kill you Caroline. We're not exactly BFF material anymore. You should move on," Elena declared as she spun the bottle around and around. Slamming her hand down on the bottle Caroline looked up at Elena with fire in her eyes, "I am not going to give up on you."

Cocking her head to the side Elena glared at Caroline, "This annoying clingy thing that you're doing, did it ever occur to you that that's why both your boyfriends skipped town?" Elena asked vindictively, "I mean I know that Tyler said he was running for his life but maybe he was running from you."

Slowly Caroline sat back and stood as she stared down at Elena who continued her verbal assault, "And Klaus…well let's just say it: No one likes a tease," she whispered smirking.

Scoffing Caroline shook her head as Elena continued, "Hey I'm not judging it might be nice to have a bad boy ruffle those perfect little feathers of yours."

Shaking her head Caroline interrupted, "You're in pain. You're lashing out. I get it," she exclaimed, "But you can't stay like this forever," Caroline declared. "We're about to graduate, Elena. Start new lives and you deserve," Caroline was cut off as Elena scoffed, "Are you seriously talking about high school graduation, right now? Caroline do you know how pathetic you're going to look standing up there in your cap and gown? Pretending to be human while your mom fake smiles and just counts down the minutes until you leave town so that you can stop being a reminder that her daughter is a repulsive bloodsucking control freak monster."

Caroline had no words and simply stood staring at her once best friend before slowly shaking her head as she turned around to walk out of the room. However, Elena wasn't done, "It's really to bad that Klaus stopped me from ending your miserable life….but…..hey second times a charm, right," she whispered.

Turning quickly as Elena launched herself at her Caroline caught her by her arms, "Elena!" she exclaimed. "You're going to turn your humanity back on eventually and despite how you're acting just remember that I am and always will be your friend, Elena," Caroline told her simply before snapping Elena's neck.

Watching as Elena fell to the floor she heard Stefan rush into the room behind her. Turning she looked at him, "Do what you have to do. I'll be outside," Caroline declared walking out of the room.

Once outside Caroline stood for a few minutes thinking before she flashed off on her way to The Grille. Making her way inside she found Matt behind the bar. He saw her as she came near, "Hey Caroline what's going on?" he asked as she took a seat at the bar.

Biting her lip she studied her best human friend. She really didn't want to involve him but she was also hoping that maybe he'd be the one to get through to Elena since they shared an intimate history. Sighing she glanced around before telling Matt what Damon and Stefan were up to.

Matt stared at her horrified, "They seriously think torturing her is going to work?" he asked quietly. "Look you know I like to keep you out of all the supernatural but would you mind going over there and maybe trying to talk to her? Maybe you could get through to her," she asked hopefully.

Nodding Matt assured her, "Of course I'll try. She's one of my best friends too and I don't like seeing her like this. Maybe I could talk to her about Jeremy and see if it sparks some emotions."

Sighing in relief Caroline smiled, "Thank-you Matt." Caroline was about to get up when Matt grabbed her hand, "What else is going on Care? You're upset about something else," he asked watching her.

Laughing Caroline shook her head, "I just found out some stuff I'm still processing, that's all. I'm fine," she assured him, "I'll see you later, Matt," she said slipping her hand out from under his and making her way back outside.

Taking a deep breath in she began walking. As she walked she tried to process the fact that Klaus was going to be a father, with Hayley. Caroline felt like she was going to throw up.

'What the hell was he thinking,' she thought as she walked. Shaking her head she sighed. It wasn't like she could be angry at him for sleeping with another woman it wasn't like they were in a relationship at the time. However she could be angry for who he slept with!

She didn't understand how he could forgive her for her part in unsiring his hybrids but killed Tyler's mother and chased him out of town for what he did. 'Typical male. Give them a pretty girl and they start using the wrong head to think with,' she thought scornfully.

Laughing bitterly she noticed that she had made her way to the falls. Sighing she sat on a rock pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them. Raising her head to the sun she tried to decide what she would do with this information.

Was it only just a few short nights ago that she was finally able to admit that there was a possibility with Klaus? Now she felt blindsided by what he was dealing with down in New Orleans. She wondered how he was taking the news. For a brief moment Caroline imagined him ripping Hayley's head off and it brought a small smile to her lips.

Shaking her head Caroline sighed. As much as she hated Hayley she doubted that the girl was thrilled to be carrying Klaus' child. Klaus was going to be a father! She knew having a family was one of the things he had always yearned for and now Hayley was the one to be able to provide that for him.

Caroline felt like she was going to throw up again. She hated the fact that this girl she hated could give Klaus something she could never give him. Caroline wasn't delusional she had given up on the idea of having children a long time ago.

Hearing a twig snap she opened her eyes to see Klaus walking towards her. He stopped a few feet away and stared at her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in New Orleans," she asked.

Narrowing his eyes he sighed, "Well I couldn't very well leave without saying good-bye now could I."

Scoffing Caroline rose and jumped down from the rock she'd been sitting on, "You don't owe me any explanations, Klaus, you've moved on so go and move on. Have your nice little family," she told him bitterly as she walked past him set on getting back to the Boarding House.

She heard him following her as he pleaded with her, "Caroline, come to New Orleans with me. I don't want to move on from you. You're in my head," he declared. Stopping Caroline turned and stared at him.

"Come with me. What are you so afraid of, Caroline?" Klaus asked passionately. Glaring at him Caroline exclaimed, "You! I'm afraid of you!" Klaus' entire demeanor changed as he smiled coldly at her and walked towards her. "Wouldn't it be more accurate to say that you're afraid of yourself?" he asked as he stalked toward her, "Your darkest desires. Elena was right, wasn't she? You long for someone to ruffle those perfect feathers," he whispered as he stopped right in front of her.

Caroline new instantly that something was off. Glaring up at him she asked, "How do you know what Elena said to me in that cell?" Before she knew it he slammed her against a tree.

"Because I can see inside that little blonde head of yours," he told her coldly as he gripped her throat, "Tell me where your little friend Bonnie is," he demanded. Gasping Caroline realized who she was truly speaking to, "Silas?" she whispered.

"Where is she?" he shouted enraged. Grabbing her head he turned it to the side so he could whisper into her ear, "Tell her she needs to stop playing games with me. Tell her to come out of the shadows or this," as he stabbed her with a stake, "is only the beginning," he told he before she slid to the ground unconscious.

It was dark by the time Caroline came to. Glancing around she stood up fast looking around wildly. She needed to get back to the Boarding House and with that thought she flashed off. Coming around the corner she was a few steps from the house when someone grabbed her from behind, "Caroline, where have you been?". Turning quickly she sighed in relief, "Matt, we have to get out of here," she exclaimed grabbing his hand.

"Wait, wait, Caroline what's going on? It's okay!" Matt reassured her stopping her from dragging him off. Shaking her head Caroline looked around wildly, "No, it's not okay. Silas just came at me looking like Klaus. He's out there somewhere," she exclaimed.

Furrowing his brow Matt asked, "What? Why would Silas come after you?" Sighing Caroline attempted to calm down, "He's trying to get to Bonnie," she explained, "Do you know where Bonnie is?" she asked hopefully.

Matt's face went instantly cold, "If I knew where she was. I wouldn't need you," he snarled grabbing her by the neck, "Now get me Bonnie or I'm going to kill someone. Maybe I'll start with your mother." Eyes wide Caroline pushed him away and ran towards the house. Running up the stairs she looked back behind her only to slam into a person at the top of the stairs. Gasping she tried pulling away as Silas was once again Klaus, "No one in the house can help you. Find Bonnie or I'll kill the one person you love the most," he declared before shoving her down the stairs.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Caroline sat inside her house with her mother nervously looking at her phone. She had called her mother demanding her to get home that she was on her way. Upon arriving at home she had called her mom's phone to make sure it was truly her before collapsing into her mother's arms in relief.

She had recounted what had occurred earlier with Silas and now they were both waiting for Bonnie to call back, "I don't understand. I've left her a thousand messages where is she?," Caroline asked impatiently.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the front door. Standing quickly Caroline rushed to the front hallway seeing Bonnie on the other side of the door, "Finally! We've you been, Bonnie, I've been calling and calling?," Caroline asked.

Bonnie shook the door handle, "I'm sorry Caroline I came as soon as I got the messages," she told her as Caroline stopped a few feet from the door staring at her. Furrowing her brow Bonnie shook the handle again, "Care, open the door and let me in. Tell me what's going on," Bonnie demanded.

Shaking her head Caroline asked, "How do I know it's you? Silas attacked me. Made me think I was talking to Klaus and then Matt. He threatened my mother," Caroline stared at the girl on the other side of the door in fear.

"Caroline what's going on?" she heard her mom ask from behind her. "Mom just go back to the living room," Caroline told her without turning from the door.

"Caroline! Open the door," Bonnie shouted panicked, "That's not your mother," she exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" Caroline asked turning to look at her mother who had morphed into a tall hooded figure. Screaming Caroline stepped back as Bonnie blew the front door open and entered.

"What have you done to her mother?" Bonnie demanded of Silas. Laughing cruelly he answered, "She's right where you left her." Eyes wide Caroline glanced at Bonnie before running to the living room to find her mother laying on the floor bloody, "Mom!" she shrieked.

Coming down next to her Caroline shook her frantically not paying any attention to the show down between Bonnie and Silas in the next room. Biting her wrist Caroline shoved it to her mother's mouth trying to get the blood to go down her throat, "Come on, Mom, you have to get my blood into your system," Caroline sobbed.

When her mother didn't give any response Caroline took a deep breath refusing to panic. Vaguely she heard Silas tell Bonnie to leave the house with him. Caroline didn't have time to worry about that as she ran to her mother's room grabbing her bag of medical supplies.

Dropping back down next to her mom Caroline dug around until she found a syringe. Plunging it into her neck she pulled the stopper drawing out her blood. Once the syringe was filled she took a deep breath and plunged it into her mother's heart. "Mom, please, wake up," she whispered, "Please mommy I swear I'm going to get us out of this god forsaken town. Just wake up."

A few seconds later her mother gave a gasp as her eyes flew open, "Caroline!?" Helping her sit up Caroline hugged her mother, "Thank-god. You're okay, mom. I'll kill him. I'll kill him before I let him get near you again," she cried into her mother's shoulder.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Caroline was exhausted. Watching as her mother slept she quietly closed the door to find Stefan standing behind her. "She'll be fine," he assured her, "Staying here is the best for you all."

Nodding Caroline moved off down the hall to her old room at the Boarding House. Entering she stopped in surprise to find her bag sitting on her bed, "When did you get my stuff from Klaus'?" she asked Stefan who had entered right behind her.

Shrugging he answered, "Surprisingly Rebekah went and got it," he answered, "She's been hanging around all day with Matt. I think she likes him," he told her laughing. Rolling her eyes Caroline sat heavily on the bed, "I don't even have the energy to decide what to do with that information," she declared.

Nodding Stefan told her, "Go to sleep, Care. You've had a busy day." Yawning Caroline pulled out a change of clothes from her bag before tossing the bag to the floor, "Thanks Stefan."

Blinking Stefan frowned, "I've told you before I'll always help you there's no need to thank me," he told her seriously. Smiling slightly Caroline nodded, "I know. And thank you for getting Elena's humanity back. However, I saw Matt and we will be discussing Damon's use for him tomorrow," she told him sternly nodding in satisfaction when Stefan flinched.

"It wasn't the ideal plan but it still worked," Stefan told her moving towards the door. "Good-night," he whispered before walking out and pulling the door shut.

Sighing Caroline pulled her dirty grimy clothes off and changed into comfortable pajamas before climbing under the covers. She was out in seconds.

Caroline's eyes flew open at the sound of someone entering her room. Sitting up quickly she cringed back at the sight of Klaus, "Get out! Get out of my head," she screamed.

He was next to her in seconds, "Caroline, it's me," he assured her quietly. "Stefan called me," he told her. Looking at him Caroline wanted to believe him, "I can't tell," she cried shaking her head, "I can't tell if you're really him."

Bringing his hands up he cupped her face making her look at him, "It's me and rest assure when I get back to town I will make that bastard pay for what he's done to you and your mother. I gave him that fuckin cure to keep you safe and he does this," Klaus snarled enraged.

Blinking Caroline looked at him confused, "What do you mean when you get back to town?" she asked.

Smiling slightly he dropped his hands from her face, "Now don't get mad but technically I am in your head," he told her, "I knew I wouldn't get back by tonight and I needed to see you to make sure you were okay." Sighing Caroline looked up at him, "Well I'd rather you be in my head then Silas," she told him, "How exactly are you able to do that all the way from New Orleans?" she asked curiously.

Chuckling he told her, "Perks of being an Original, I guess. I can only do it if the person is sleeping and I have a connection with them. Honestly the only one I've been able to do this with is Rebekah over the years. I've never tried with anyone else."

Nodding Caroline swallowed before asking, "So you're still in New Orleans?" Taking her hand he told her, "Just until tomorrow and then I'll be home. I should've never left you unprotected even after making that deal."

Biting her lip she stared at their entwined hands before whispering, "I know about the baby and Hayley." Glancing up at his intake of breath she watched the different emotions cross his face, "Of course you do," he muttered.

Shaking his head he stared at her, "It doesn't matter, Caroline. She doesn't matter. All that matters is you right now." Caroline didn't know how long she had waited for someone to finally put her first but when she thought about it she knew it was wrong.

Slowly she shook her head, "No, your child matters right now," she told him quietly. Seeing that he was going to argue she held up her hand, "No, I appreciate you wanting to come back here but the best place for you is in New Orleans protecting your son or daughter."

Scoffing Klaus stared at her, "I don't even want this child," he told her. Pulling her hands out from his she placed hers on his face forcing him to look at her, "I thought we agreed to no more lying between us?" she asked him softly.

Swallowing he snarled, "You can't force me to stay here while you're in danger." Smiling she told him, "Yes I can because what I truly want is for you to stay away from Mystic Falls. Help Hayley have this baby and then be a great father. And I know you'll do it because you always give me what I want, Klaus."

"Well I don't think I'll indulge you this time, Love," he responded glaring at her. Nodding she dropped her hands to his shoulders, "Yes you will because if you come back here I'll never forgive you," she declared, "And I won't come to find you in a few months, a year, hell maybe even a century," she told him quietly.

Klaus stared at her shocked, "Caroline?" "Tyler and I broke up for good," she interrupted quickly, "I don't know if I'm ready for what you want to give me but I do know that I don't want you near Silas so please I'm begging you to let us handle this," she pleaded.

After what felt like hours of Klaus staring at her he finally nodded in defeat, "Thank-you," she breathed out leaning in to hug him. Feeling his arms come around her she breathed in his scent, "Even in my dreams you still smell the same," she murmured.

Laughing Klaus pulled back, "I have to go now. It's not safe for me to be so open and vulnerable, even with Elijah watching over my body," he told her. "Everything is okay down there isn't it?" she asked concerned. Smiling slightly he answered, "It will be," he assured her as he made his way to her door, "Good-bye Love," he called quietly as he slipped out of her room.

Gasping Caroline shot up in bed and stared around the darkened room. "Now I'm dreaming about him," she groaned out loud as she flopped back down and pulled the covers over her head.

(In New Orleans) Klaus gasped shooting up off the bed to find his brother standing by the door to the room, "Are you okay, Niklaus?" Elijah asked concerned. Nodding Klaus composed himself breathing heavily, "I'm fine Elijah." Nodding Elijah asked, "Do you leave for Mystic Falls, Brother?" Sighing Klaus shook his head, "No, I've seen Caroline and she assures me she is fine. She wishes that I stay and deal with this situation," he told him simply before walking out the door.

Giving his brother a contemplative look as he passed by him Elijah tried to remember a time that Niklaus had ever listened to someone else. 'Never,' he thought as he followed after his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you doing here again," Caroline asked annoyed as she opened her eyes to find Klaus once again in her room. Smiling he came closer and settled himself at the edge of her bed, "Well since you refuse to allow me back to Mystic Falls this is the only way to ensure that you're okay," he answered.

Rolling her eyes Caroline cocked her head to the side, "Most people would pick up a phone." Smirking Klaus studied her face, "And would you pick up my phone call?" Laughing she shook her head, "Probably not." "Well you see this way I can control how long I get to talk to you," he told her smirking.

"Is Elijah watching over your body?" she asked. "No, I didn't inform Elijah that I was returning to your dreams tonight," he answered.

Wide eyed Caroline gasped, " But you said last night that it wasn't safe and that was with Elijah watching over you," she exclaimed concerned.

"It's fine Caroline," he assured her, "Now tell me what is going on with Silas."

Shrugging she sighed, "Nothing really. No one can find Bonnie. She wasn't at school today and her father hasn't seen her," she told him. Nodding he asked, "Have there been any other sightings of Silas?"

"No, but I was only out of the house long enough to go to school with Stefan and then I came directly back to the house," she told him quietly.

"Caroline, I can't stand knowing that your afraid," he growled frustrated. "I'm not afraid," she insisted, "I just didn't feel like hanging out at The Grille today," she told him. "I'm not afraid," she repeated seeing the disbelieving look on his face.

Huffing she told him, "I even agreed to accompany Elena to The Grille tomorrow to help Stefan on his 'distract Elena from killing Katherine plan."

Narrowing his eyes Klaus asked, "Why would you go anywhere with Elena after everything she's done? And why does Elena have a plan to kill Katherine?"

Caroline sighed, "When she turned her humanity on last night, which I don't think I told you, Stefan told her to channel her emotions into one thing and she channeled it into her hatred for Katherine and is now on a spree to find her and kill her," she explained.

Laughing softly Klaus shook his head, "I'm surprised the idiots managed to get her emotions working again," he commented.

Scoffing Caroline crossed her arms angrily, "Yeah, they used Matt. Which you'll be happy to know I staked Damon to the coffee table this morning for involving Matt."

Laughing quietly Klaus shook his head, "You're undying love and loyalty to your friends is astounding, Caroline."

Smiling she asked, "Have you talked to your sister at all?" Caroline noticed that Klaus tensed at the question, "No, Elijah came back to town briefly to inquire if she'd join us but she refused."

Biting her lip she asked, "So you're not really talking, then?" Laughing when he shook his head no Caroline continued, "Well you'll be happy to know that I did manage to piss her off today at school."

"And how did you manage that?" he asked smirking. "Well she's been hanging out with Matt lately so she sat with us today at lunch and overheard Stefan and I talking about your little dream visit from last night. I thought she was going to blow a gasket when she found out that you were able to get into my head and that she's apparently not so special," she answered laughing.

Rolling his eyes Klaus laughed, "Well Rebekah is like a spoiled child when she's not the center of attention."

Smiling Caroline nodded, "That's for sure, but I do have to say she is different with Matt. I watched her today and she's very determined to help him pass a few classes he's failing. She seems to genuinely like him."

Snorting Klaus shrugged, "My sister is forever trying to find her one true love," he told her sarcastically.

Biting her lip Caroline nodded, "I think she's looking for something that we all are," she told him sadly.

Sighing Klaus stood, "I fear I must be going now," he told her. Clucking her tongue Caroline laughed, "Just when the conversation gets heavy how convenient for you."

Moving towards the door Klaus looked back at her, "Well that's the perks to getting inside someone's head. You can leave whenever you want to. I'll be seeing you, Love," he told her before disappearing out the door.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Stamp," Caroline called holding out her hand as Elena handed her a stamp, "Thank you." It was after school the next day and true to her word Caroline had brought Elena to The Grille. They were currently working on writing out their graduation announcements.

Capping her pen Elena sighed, "You don't have to be so nice to me, Caroline, I know you're only here because Stefan has you on 'distract Elena duty'.

Glancing up Caroline looked at her quizzically, "You're done already? I'm barely through my first stack." Holding up the one lone announcement she had Elena laughed bitterly, "Family friends in Denver. No one else cares that I'm graduating Caroline, not even me."

Biting her lip Caroline sighed, "I know you feel that now, Elena, but once you get over this Katherine phase," Caroline began before being cut off by Elena.

"Phase? This isn't a phase Caroline. Katherine is the reason behind everything horrible that has happened. How can you sit there and act like you wouldn't want her dead after what she did to you?" Elena asked incredulously.

"I'm not saying that I wouldn't be a little bit happy if she was on the pointy end of a stake but I'm also not going to waste my energy on her. She's not worth it Elena," Caroline told her simply.

Rolling her eyes Elena stood from the table, "I'm going to head inside."

Glaring at Elena's retreating back Caroline yelled, "Matt's not going to support your need for Katherine's head on a stick anymore then I do."

Thirty minutes later as the wind began to increase Caroline collected her graduation announcements before stalking inside of The Grille.

Glancing around Caroline took note of Elena throwing darts by herself while Rebekah spoke to Matt at the bar. Huffing Caroline marched over to Rebekah and Matt throwing her announcements on top of the bar, "The wind is ridiculous out there. Are we supposed to get a storm today?"

"Do I look like a meteorologist?" Rebekah answered sarcastically.

Glaring at the blonde next to her Caroline asked "How long has she been taking her frustrations out on the darts?" waving her hand towards Elena.

"Since Matt told her he didn't agree with her kill Katherine idea," Rebekah answered clearly amused. Rolling her eyes Caroline sighed, "Some one should talk to her before she explodes."

"I've got this," Rebekah claimed grabbing a shot glass and a bottle of tequila from the bar before striding towards Elena.

Caroline watched as Rebekah handed Elena the filled shot glass and demanded that she drink it. Sighing as she heard Elena essentially laugh in the Original's face and mock Rebekah's attempt at friendship Caroline jumped off the bar stool coming up behind Elena.

"Well what about us, Elena, are we still friends?" Caroline asked, "All those things you said and did to me while your humanity was off, is that how you really feel?"

Pulling the dart out of the board Elena turned around to face Caroline, "Caroline, I don't really feel like going down memory lane with you," she stated walking past Caroline to take aim once again at the dartboard.

Blinking Caroline turned to stare at her best friend, "Well what about when you said and I quote, 'you're a repulsive blood sucking control freak monster'? Did you really mean those things?" she asked quietly.

Raising the dart to take aim Elena paused before she answered, "If you're waiting for an apology you're not going to get one," Elena told her simply, "I can't let myself feel bad because if I let myself feel bad then I'll feel everything and," taking a deep breath Elena continued, "We've all seen how well I handle that."

"So you think that gives you a free pass?" Rebekah interjected. Turning a glare over to Rebekah Elena lowered her arm, "And why exactly are you still here, Rebekah? No one wants you around not Stefan, not Matt, not even your own brothers," she taunted

Caroline saw the look of hurt flash across Rebekah's face before the blonde Original sucked in a breath, turned, and walked back to the bar. "That was a bit harsh," Caroline scolded.

Shrugging Elena looked at Caroline smirking, "I see you've moved onto another Original."

Rolling her eyes Caroline shook her head, "First off whatever was between Klaus and I, I've decided since you've been lacking in the BFF area lately, is none of your business at this time. Second Rebekah wasn't left by her brothers she chose to stay here, which I think is a little brave on her part considering she doesn't exactly have a plethora of friends. And third I stayed as kind and as pleasant as I could while your humanity was off but now that it's back on I feel I can tell you when you're being a little bit of a bitch," Caroline finished with her hands on her hips.

Raising her arm Elena laughed as she took aim, "Wow, Caroline, you've been waiting a while to get that off your chest." Laughing Caroline shook her head, "Dam right I have," as Elena threw the dart.

As the dart hit it's target the electricity went out.

"Okay everyone," Matt called, "I'm going to have to ask everyone to clear out." Caroline glanced at Elena, "I'm going to go help him," she declared walking away from Elena.

After The Grille was cleared out Caroline, Elena, Matt, and Rebekah made their way outside where the wind whipped around unnaturally. "The powers out everywhere," Matt yelled.

"I'll call my mom and see if she knows what is going on," Caroline yelled pulling out her cell phone. Bringing it up to her ear she ran inside as two police cars went by with their sirens on.

Moving towards the back of The Grille Caroline stomped her foot in frustration when she got her mother's voicemail, "Mom, call me I need to know you're safe and what the hell is going on."

Biting her lip Caroline decided to call Stefan, "Stefan, what the hell is going on?" Caroline exclaimed as he picked up the phone. "Caroline, we found Bonnie," Stefan told her as he quickly filled her in on the fact that Bonnie and Katherine were together apparently dropping the veil.

"We're coming to get you and Elena," Stefan told her, "We think they're at the center of the Expression triangle which happens to be the high school."

"Okay, I'll get Elena and we'll just meet you there. It'll be faster instead of you coming here in that wind storm," Caroline told him logically. After hanging up with Stefan Caroline turned to head back outside only to stop short at the sight of her mother behind her.

"Mom, are you okay? I just talked to Stefan," Caroline asked as she rushed to hug her mother. Stepping back Caroline blinked in confusion as her mother began laughing cruelly, "I'm aware of your talk with Stefan. Thank you Caroline for giving me all the information I need," she said smugly as she turned and walked towards the door.

Eyes wide Caroline hissed, "Silas," as she scrambled for her phone to call and warn Stefan. Before she could do more then get it out of her pocket Silas was back in front of her.

"Naughty girl I can't have you warning your little friends," he taunted her with her mother's face. "I think you'd be better off thinking that it's best for you to head into the backroom there and cut your wrists over and over and over again."

Watching as the pretty little blonde turned and walked into the backroom. Silas changed his appearance and headed for the front door of The Grille.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLL

Swirling the ice in his scotch Klaus stared out the window watching the busy streets of New Orleans. Sighing he glanced at the wall clock and realized he still had an hour before he could attempt to enter Caroline's dreams again.

He had been going back and forth all day with returning to Mystic Falls despite what he had promised to Caroline. The quiet night was shattered by the shrill ring of his phone. Seeing the name pop up on his caller ID he smiled, "Caroline, love, I see you prefer to control the conversation tonight," he answered the phone laughing.

"Nik, it's Rebekah," Klaus' mood instantly dimmed at the sound of his sister's voice. "Rebekah, you have 5 seconds to tell me why you have Caroline's phone," he demanded angrily.

"There was a situation tonight Nik," she began hesitating, "Caroline will kill me if she finds out that I've called you but it's Silas. He's strong, Nik, stronger then us, and I don't know what to do," she told him clearly frustrated.

"Tell me," he growled. Hearing Rebekah sigh deeply Klaus was close to crushing the phone before she finally began to explain, "He attacked Caroline again. He…got into her head and….made her believe that she needed to cut herself. When I found her Nik she had been slicing into her wrist for at least an hour. I had to slap her before she finally snapped out of it."

"Where is she now?" he asked. "Stefan and Lexie took her back to the Boarding House. I'm still at The Grille with Matt. I found her phone after she left and…normally I don't care…..especially about her but Matt does and she sort of stuck up for me with Elena earlier and I'm trying to be better then what we've been," she explained in a rush.

Klaus choose to ignore her explanation and instead focused in on the unfamiliar name, "Who the bloody hell is Lexie?" "Oh yes that's the other issue. Lexie is Stefan's dead vampire friend. She was able to come back because the witch dropped the veil. Kol came to visit and he's a bit pissed off. He threw a shattered glass bottle into Matt's shoulder," Rebekah told him clearly enraged.

Drawing a sharp breath in Klaus could feel his phone begin to break under the pressure of his hold, "Stay clear of him Rebekah. I'll see what I can do," Klaus instructed before hanging up on her.

Striding to the door Klaus threw his door open stopping short at the sight of Elijah casually leaning against the wall. Studying his brother Elijah asked, "So do you return to Mystic Falls now?"

Narrowing his eyes Klaus snarled, "Don't ask stupid questions Elijah."


	11. Chapter 11

Opening her eyes Caroline blinked at the sunlight coming from the window. Sitting up she looked around confused. 'Klaus didn't come last night,' she thought. Taking a deep breath she tried to push down the disappointment that she felt at the thought that he had forgotten to check on her. Shaking her head she climbed out of bed. "I've got to much to do today to wallow in self-pity," she told herself as she grabbed clothes and made her way into the bathroom.

After her shower she made her way downstairs for a blood bag before wandering into the large front room. When she found no one Caroline glanced at her watch and decided she needed to get to school. She was on duty to hand out graduation caps and gowns this morning.

Making her way to the front door she paused at the side table where her cell phone sat with a note from Rebekah, 'Found this thought you'd want it back. -Rebekah'. Sighing Caroline shoved the phone into her pocket before leaving for school.

Caroline had been handing out caps and gowns all morning and had not seen any of her friends. Pulling out her phone she called Bonnie first. "Bonnie hey are you okay? I probably should've checked on you sooner but last night was kind of hellish for everyone," Caroline told her guiltily.

"I'm…..fine, Caroline. I haven't really talked to anyone since I left Damon to get rid of Silas' body and Elena to say good-bye to Jeremy," Bonnie responded sounding extremely sad.

"You saw Jeremy? I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you and I'm sorry that you had to put the veil back up. I know you wanted to keep Jeremy on this side," Caroline said sympathetically.

"Well I kind of hit a bit of a snag when it was time to put the veil back up," Bonnie told her quietly. "A snag? A snag is a bad yearbook picture," Caroline responded sarcastically, "What kind of a snag? Are you telling me that we may graduate right smack in the middle of a ghost filled Expression triange?" Caroline asked bewildered.

"I have to wait for the full moon to draw enough power to close the veil. Maybe we should just cancel," Bonnie started before Caroline cut her off, "No, no way we are not canceling graduation. Graduation is the most important event of our lives," Caroline cried, "The last ceremony of our youth. It's is a right of freakin passage! Hell will freeze over before I let anyone cancel graduation," Caroline told her firmly.

"Can you not make jokes about hell freezing over. We're not that far off from that happening already," Bonnie responded quickly. "Look this will be our last hurrah and I really want my friends around me today. Can we do a friend day today?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"Okay," Bonnie answered sighing, "I promise. I love you Caroline," she told her once again sounding sad. Smiling Caroline answered, "I love you too Bonnie," before hanging up the phone.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Everything looks awesome, Caroline," Bonnie commented as they stood looking out over the football field where everything was set up for graduation. "Thanks Bonnie. It's sort of surreal that we finally made it," Caroline laughed as her phone rang.

"Elena, hey where are you?" Caroline asked as she answered the phone. "Caroline! I know we have stuff between us still but I need you to help me," Elena told her frantically.

"Of course, what's the matter?" Caroline asked as Bonnie looked over worried. "It's Damon," Elena cried, "Vaughn shot him with a werewolf laced bullet and he's going to die," she further explained.

"Okay, okay," Caroline attempted to calm Elena, "I'll call Klaus right away, okay." "Thank-you Caroline," Elena exclaimed relieved, "I'm…I'm so sorry," she began before Caroline cut her off, "I know Elena we'll talk about that another time. I have an Original to call," as Caroline hung up.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked. As she went through her phone finding the right phone number Caroline paused to answer, "Damon got hit with werewolf venom. I'm going to call Klaus. Can you try and see where Matt is?" she asked walking away.

Caroline had been calling over and over for at least 30 minutes. Klaus wasn't answering. Frustrated she made her way back to where she had left Bonnie leaving one last voice mail, "Klaus, now is not the time for you to suddenly decide to get over me. I'm going to call you every ten minutes until you get your ass back here and save Damon's life."

Stopping in front of Bonnie Caroline looked around, "Where is everyone?" "I don't know," Bonnie answered just as they heard Matt calling, "I'm here. I'm here."

"Where have you been?" Caroline asked pausing she looked around, "And where is Rebekah?" Sighing as he adjusted his graduation gown Matt explained that he and Rebekah had been taken by some very angry vampire hunters and that Rebekah had saved his life.

Narrowing her eyes Caroline looked around, "I swear if any little ghosts try and ruin graduation I will go postal," she hissed. "Relax Caroline all your hard work will pay off," Stefan laughed as he and Elena came up behind them.

Squealing Caroline spun around, "You guys are here!" "Any word from you know who?" Elena asked quietly as she hugged Caroline. Biting her lip Caroline shook her head, "I'll keep trying," she promised.

Nodding Elena blinked back tears before turning towards Bonnie and hugging her, "Thank-you for today, Bonnie. Spending it with both Jeremy and Alaric was the best graduation gift."

"I can't believe it," Caroline voiced sighing, "We're all here and we're all graduating together." Glancing at the tears in Bonnie's eyes Caroline laughed, "Bonnie Bennett are those tears I see?"

Laughing Bonnie shook her head, "You said it earlier, Care, it's a right of passage. It's our last hurrah before you guys go off to college." "Before we go off to college," Caroline corrected.

"Uhhhh…..not me," Elena told them, "I sort of missed the deadline. You know being an emotionless bitch and all." Shaking her head Caroline smiled, "Well that's the perks of being a vampire. You can go any where you choose. Do anything you want. We could get a triple room together and be roommates forever," she told them excitedly.

"I'm just so glad we're all here," Bonnie told them laughing at Caroline's enthusiasm. Holding out her arms Caroline looked around at her best friends, "Group hug."

Shaking his head Stefan laughed, "Ahhh…..I don't do hugs." "You do now," Matt told him pulling him into the group as the five friends embraced.

She had done it. Caroline Forbes had graduated high school alive, well more or less alive. Smiling as she watched classmate after classmate receive their diploma she glanced back at Stefan to see him on the phone.

Caroline got up and followed as Stefan made his way quickly off the football field. She knew Elena was right behind them. As the three friends came around the back of the bleachers Elena and Caroline could hear Alaric telling Stefan that Damon had gotten hit with more werewolf venom.

Pulling out her phone Caroline immediately began calling Klaus. She could hear Stefan telling Alaric that she was calling Klaus to just hang on. When she got Klaus' voicemail again she closed her eyes before re-opening them and turned towards Elena and Stefan shaking her head.

"Stefan, we are passed the point of hail mary phone calls," Alaric yelled into the phone, "What do you want me to do just sit here and watch him die? Or force feed him the cure?"

Elena looked up hearing Alaric and nodded her head. Before Stefan could tell Alaric to feed Damon the cure Stefan, Elena, and Caroline all grabbed their heads in pain.

Caroline could only feel pain and then she heard a woman's voice, "Remember us Caroline?" Looking up through the haze of pain Caroline could see the witch that she had killed to save Bonnie's life.

Before she could do anything to make the witch stop her assault a red object came flying through the air severing the witches head from her body. Instantly the pain stopped and Caroline turned swiftly.

Sighing in relief when she found Klaus standing behind her with another graduation cap in his hands, "There are plenty more of these to go around. Who wants to be next? I can stand here and do this all day," he announced nonchalantly looking around at the rest of the witches.

As the witches slowly began to back off at Klaus' threat Caroline smiled as she approached the Original Hybrid, "How did you get here so fast?" she asked, "You didn't come into my dreams last night. I thought you had already forgotten about me," she told him quietly. "Never," he swore harshly, "I was on my way back to you. I'd never forget about you, Love."

Caroline shook her head, "I should be angry with you for not listening to me but you have no idea how good it is to actually see you," she told him shyly.

Smiling Klaus shrugged, "Rebekah called me about Silas' hold over you. I took the risk of you being angry to ensure that you were indeed okay and to assure that Silas suffers," Klaus answered.

"Bonnie took care of Silas," she informed him, "But I do need a favor concerning Damon."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLL

As Klaus came into the front room of The Boarding House Stefan approached him, "Thank-you for helping Damon. I know he's not your favorite person."

"You should thank Caroline," Klaus suggested before turning towards Caroline, "Care to walk with me, Love?" he asked. Smiling Caroline set down her glass and said a quick good-bye to Stefan and Lexie.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked. "I have something to show you," he told her simply as he led her through the woods. Several minutes later they stopped in front of his mansion.

"You want to show me your house?" she asked laughing. Laughing Klaus directed her to the front porch steps where they sat down.

"I have something for you," Klaus told her handing over a set of keys and a piece of paper. Confused Caroline looked over the paper to see that it was the deed to the mansion with Matt's name on it, "What's this?"

"I've spoken to your quarterback and I know that he's all set up in the Lockwood mansion. However, he's agreed to keep the mansion for me and I want you to stay there. He'd have to invite you in and any of you're other annoying little friends that you'd like to share the house with. I need to know that you'll be safe," he explained.

Shaking her head she asked, "Why would you do that?"

Sighing Klaus glanced at her, "I need to know that you're safe, Caroline. No one in New Orleans aside from Hayley and Elijah, of course, know about you but in the event that Marcel finds out about my time in Mystic Falls I'll know you'll be safe in that house."

Grabbing his arm Caroline looked at him alarmed, "How dangerous is this situation in New Orleans?" Glancing at her hand he looked up at her, "It's not favorable," he answered vaguely.

"Well what about Hayley? Is it safe for her down there?" she asked seemingly concerned about the werewolf. "I didn't think you cared about her," Klaus stated confused.

Scoffing Caroline rolled her eyes, "I don't care one way or the other about her but she is caring an innocent child." Taking a deep breath Klaus studied Caroline before he finally smiled, "That's what I love about you, Caroline," he told her quietly.

Biting her lip she looked away from his penetrating stare before asking, "What are you trying to do down there, Klaus?" Hearing him laugh slightly she looked over at him, "I'm going to take back my kingdom, Caroline," he told her simply.

"I could….I could help you. Why….why haven't you asked me to come with you?" she whispered biting her lip.

"Caroline, as much as I want you in New Orleans with me, it's not safe. There are things that I need to take care of before it's safe for you," Klaus whispered.

Furrowing her brow Caroline glared at him annoyed, "Don't you think that's my choice to make?" she asked. Smiling slightly Klaus shook his head, "You're not ready to accept the world I live in. You're so young, Caroline. You need to travel and see what the world has to offer," he told her sadly before handing her an envelope.

"What's this?" she asked. "Tickets for you to go any and everywhere you want to go. I know I said I'd show you the world but with my current situation," he told her trailing off as he looked at her.

"I don't want to go by myself," she whispered. Nodding he shifted closer to her, "You won't Sweatheart. I've contacted Tyler, and he'll be here tomorrow. I want you to live your life happy, Caroline."

Blinking Caroline stared at him for several seconds before she launched herself into his arms as she hugged him, "Thank-you for letting him go," she whispered burying her head in his shoulder. Pulling back Caroline smiled sadly, "But I told you Tyler and I broke up. And despite what you think I can handle your world."

Laughing Klaus shook his head, "If you really must know, Love, I can't handle you in my world. You've always been a distraction, Caroline, and I need to focus. In order to do that I need you as far away from that city and safe here."

Biting her lip Caroline laughed, "You chase me for almost two years and when I'm finally ready to cave you push me away. You're one confusing man, Mr. Mikaelson."

Shaking his head Klaus tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm not pushing you away Caroline. I'm trying to think of someone else besides myself and as much as I want you I want you safe more."

Blinking rapidly Caroline sucked in a deep breath before placing her hands on either side of his face, "This right here is the man that I told you about. The man capable of making me fall in love with him," she told him quietly bringing her lips to his.

She had never been kissed like this before. It started as sweet and innocent and turned into something much more within seconds. Before she knew it Caroline found herself straddling his lap as he gripped her by the waist pulling her even closer.

Pulling back Klaus laughed and smiled, "As much as I've dreamed about this moment Caroline I've never saw it happening on my front porch." Biting her lip Caroline smiled as she got up from his lap, "Will you walk me back to the Boarding House?" she asked holding out her hand. "Of course, Love," he answered getting to his feet.

"Maybe we can continue this behind closed doors," she whispered as they joined hands and began the walk through the woods. "I aim to please you, Caroline," Klaus answered cheekily as she laughed.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLL

Walking up to the Boarding House Caroline sensed something was off. "Something's wrong," she whispered letting go of his hand and racing into the house.

Stopping in the main room Caroline heard Klaus come up behind her as she stared in disbelief, "Jeremy? What are you still doing here? Where's Bonnie?" she asked bewildered.

As Jeremy swung around to face her she could see Elena and Damon on the couch together. Taking a step back at the sight of Elena crying and even Damon, to her surprise, looking as though he was holding back his emotions Caroline looked at Jeremy for answers.

"Caroline, I need to tell you something," Jeremy began as he started to approach her stopping as he finally noticed who was behind her. Sensing Jeremy's discomfort Caroline shook her head, "It's okay Jeremy. He's not going to do anything," she assured him, "Right?" she asked turning to look over her shoulder at Klaus.

Shrugging Klaus was staring at Jeremy, "I believe that all depends on what young Gilbert has to tell you," he answered smirking.

Rolling her eyes Caroline turned back to Jeremy, "What's going on?" "Maybe you should sit," Jeremy suggested. Narrowing her eyes Caroline placed her hands on her hips, "I don't want to sit Jeremy I want you to tell me what is going on right now," she demanded.

Nodding Jeremy grimaced, "Okay, the first thing is that Katherine is now human," he told them. Caroline felt Klaus shift behind her and reached back to grab his arm, "You can find and kill her later," Caroline told him sternly knowing that Klaus was itching to get a hold of Katherine.

Watching the interaction Jeremy blinked confused for a second before continuing, "The other thing is….I'm alive. Bonnie did a spell that brought me back," he told her smiling slightly.

Blinking Caroline gasped as she let go of Klaus and moved to hug Jeremy, "I can't believe she did it," Caroline whispered as she pulled back from him. Shaking her head Caroline glanced around, "Where is she then?" "Care," Elena choked out as she dissolved into sobs. Furrowing her brow Caroline looked between Elena and Jeremy as she took a few steps back, "Where is she Jeremy? Where is Bonnie?"

As Jeremy shook his head Caroline felt like she was having a panic attack, "No, no, no. You're lying. She was with us all day. We just graduated she's not dead."

"I'm sorry Caroline," Jeremy whispered as he reached out for her. "Don't touch me," she screamed backing up quickly stopping as she felt Klaus behind her.

Turning towards Klaus she broke at the sight of the pity on his face, "Caroline, let me take you upstairs," he suggested quietly. Nodding Caroline moved closer to him as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. Klaus glanced up at Jeremy as he cleared his throat, "She gave me this to give to Caroline," he told him handing over a letter.

"I'll see she gets it once she calms," Klaus told him simply.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLL

Blinking Caroline attempted to rub the grit from her eyes as she glanced around. Feeling a warm body at her back she turned over to see Klaus staring at her. "Thank you for staying," she told him quietly.

Brushing her hair out of her face he smiled slightly, "Anytime, Love." Sighing Caroline bit her lip, "I can't believe she's gone," she whispered. Reaching for the letter he had placed on the nightstand Klaus handed it to her, "Jeremy said she left this for you."

Taking it Caroline sat up as she stared down at it. "I'll read it later," she stated. Sitting up Klaus took her hand, "As much as I want to stay here with you Caroline I must get back," he told her sadly.

Shaking her head she smiled slightly, "I know. Thank you for staying last night. I know it wasn't exactly what you had in mind when we came back here."

Stroking her face he smiled, "Any time I get to spend with you is well worth it," he told her before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling back he reluctantly stood, "Go and see your quarterback about the house," he instructed as he grabbed his suit jacket, "The sooner you're there the better I'll feel," he told her smiling down at her.

Nodding Caroline took a deep breath before asking, "Will you call or write or something to let me know what is going on down there?"

Walking to the door Klaus looked back at her, "I'll be seeing you Caroline. Of that you can be certain," he told her cryptically before opening the door. Glancing back at her one last time he smiled before pulling the door shut behind him.

Biting her lip to keep from crying Caroline sighed as she glanced at Bonnie's letter. Picking it up she opened it and pulled out the piece of paper:

_Dear Caroline, I know you probably hate me for not telling you in person. I just couldn't bring myself to ruin graduation. Please don't be angry at Jeremy either. I know you, Caroline, your mind will blame him and it's not his fault. I knew it was to much for me, Gram's warned me, but I didn't listen. If I had to do it all over again I would in a heartbeat. I'll be watching over you so I'm asking you to live. Live Caroline for the both of us! I know you're struggling with your feelings for Klaus and believe me I didn't understand it at first myself but even I have to admit he's softer with you. If anyone can change someone it's you Caroline. You have this genuine light about you and I know he's done awful things, I've been on the receiving end of a lot of it after all, but I know if he wasn't worthy of being saved you wouldn't even bother. I forgave Damon for the past and I want you to know that I forgive Klaus too. I want you to be happy and Tyler was right if being with him makes you happy then I'm happy for you. I also want to apologize for how I reacted to you at the beginning. I don't think I ever actually said I'm sorry but you didn't deserve that. I think out of all of us you've grown the most these last few years. We've been best friends for so long that it takes me sitting here writing this letter to you to realize just how much you've changed. You're happy with who you've become as a vampire and I should've respected that. I don't want you to ever lose that happiness that makes you Caroline. Know that I'm okay I'm with my Grams and I'll be in touch with Jeremy. If you ever need some girl talk I don't think he'd mind being a go between! I love you Caroline for just being Caroline. My neurotic controlling baby vampire best friend who puts everyone else before herself. Travel the world and see the sights, have an epic love, graduate college hell graduate high school again for the both of us. Always remember that I'll be there through it all. When you're happy, when you're sad, when you're angry, when you're crying, I'll be doing it all right along side of you. I'll love you forever! Love Bonnie_

Placing the letter down Caroline couldn't see as the tears where coming fast and hard. Sliding down she reached for the pillow next to her as she buried her face into it inhaling the scent of Klaus.


	12. Chapter 12

**One year later**

"Caroline, mail call," yelled Stefan from the bottom of the staircase. Within seconds Caroline was in front of Stefan with her hand held out, "Thank-you," the pretty blonde chirped. Without another word Caroline ran back up the stairs and entered what was once Klaus' bedroom. Sighing she flopped back down on the bed that she now claimed as her own.

Opening the package she smiled when a tube of blood fell out along with a letter and a picture. Throwing the envelope that had no return address to the ground Caroline pushed back to lean against the headboard before smiling down at the picture of a beautiful blonde baby boy.

Placing the picture and tube of blood on her nightstand she unfolded the letter:

_Dear Caroline, As you can see Zaden is growing fast. He'll be 5 months soon. So far we've been able to keep his identity to ourselves. I still haven't heard from Haley she seems to have run off for good. I can't say I'm sad about that fact. Anyway things with Marcel I believe will be reaching it's peak soon. He has become careless and with 3 originals to deal with I have confidence that he will not win. As you can see your monthly dose of blood has arrived. I received yours yesterday so I will be seeing you tonight. With love and hope that I'll see you in person soon, Klaus_

Smiling Caroline laid back as she thought about the last year. True to Klaus' word Tyler had returned to town the next day however Caroline couldn't bring herself to use any of the tickets that Klaus had given to her.

Instead they sat in Klaus' nightstand, well her nightstand now.

Tyler had decided to stay in town for six months staying at his old house while Matt was off gallivanting around Europe with Rebekah. However, a month after Matt returned Tyler decided to move on. She was upset at first when he had come to her to tell her that he couldn't stick around and do the college thing any longer. He had missed the companionship of the wolf pack and Caroline couldn't fault him for that.

Caroline had promptly moved out of the Boarding House and into Klaus' mansion along with Stefan and Jeremy. Once Elena had finally made her final decision between Salvatore brothers Stefan had decided he needed a change. He had joined Rebekah and Matt for a few weeks in Europe before coming back to Mystic Falls where he promptly moved out of the Boarding House.

Jeremy had begun visiting her every day to give her updates on Bonnie who came to see him daily. One day he just never left and she was perfectly fine with it. Caroline assumed that he would've been more comfortable staying with Matt but for some reason he had taken it as his mission to make sure she was okay since Bonnie died. Over the last year Caroline knew what it was to finally have brothers and she loved every minute of it.

After returning from their trip Rebekah stuck around with Matt helping him when he decided to use some of the Lockwood money to purchase The Grille. Upon learning of her nephew's birth Rebekah had left town and followed her brothers to New Orleans.

After Klaus had left her the night of graduation he had returned to New Orleans to eradicate Marcel, which was taking much longer then either of them liked. He had returned to visiting Caroline's dreams as soon as he was back in the city. Sometimes he didn't stay long only popping in to make sure everything was okay. Other times though he'd stay for hours.

Eventually he had started to have trouble getting into her head and through Jeremy Bonnie suggested that their blood sharing was responsible for the connection that had allowed Klaus to enter her dreams. Once a month they each sent a tube of blood to each other to keep the connection between them.

It was crazy for Caroline to think about how much Klaus had come to mean to her. Out of all her friends Stefan was the only one who hadn't questioned her decision regarding her friendship with Klaus.

A few weeks after she had moved into the mansion Elena had showed up at the door ready to talk about her no humanity days.

Caroline had to laugh at Elena's facial expression when she told her that her comments about Klaus weren't exactly that far off the mark. The two girls had sat on the porch for hours crying and laughing together.

Despite Elena's promise to try and understand Caroline's friendship with Klaus Caroline knew she struggled with it. She saw it the day that Matt had finally invited Elena into the mansion and everyday after that when she came to visit how uncomfortable she was in what was once Klaus' house.

She had felt guilty at first because she understood why Elena would be uncomfortable. This was the man who had killed her aunt and had used her as a blood bag. Caroline understood why Elena wouldn't be able to forgive that.

However, she then thought about the fact that Elena knew what Damon had done to her when she had been human and yet that hadn't stopped Elena from having a relationship with Damon. Caroline knew that she and Damon were in a much better place then Elena and Klaus, but still. If Caroline had to keep her mouth shut and give support to Elena then Caroline deserved the same courtesy.

Sighing Caroline sat up, grabbing the tube of blood she uncorked it and drank it down before grabbing the newest photo and making her way out of her room.

Coming down the steps she had to admire her redecoration. After living in the mansion a month she had decided to redecorate and get rid of the doom and gloom look. She and Stefan had repainted just about every room in the house. The only ones she hadn't touched was Klaus' study and his painting room. She also left Elijah and Rebekah's old rooms alone, just in case.

Walking into the large front room she found Stefan sitting in an armchair reading a book. "I've got a new picture of Zaden," she announced as he looked up at her.

Holding out his hand Stefan took the picture and an instant smile came to his face, "He's growing like a weed from the looks of it," he commented handing the picture back to Caroline.

Smiling sadly Caroline looked down at the picture, "I just hope that I'll be able to meet him before he gets much bigger."

"You will Caroline," Stefan assured her. Sighing Caroline picked up her bag, "I'm going to head over to the Boarding House," she told him, "Elena may have issue with Klaus but she loves seeing pictures of Zaden."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLL

Someone was in her room. Opening her eyes she sat up smiling at Klaus sitting on her bed. "It's been a few days. How are you? How's Zaden?" she asked.

Smiling at the mention of his son Klaus told her that everyone was fine. "What about you, Love?" he asked taking her hand. "Everything is good. Stefan is still broody, Elena's still uncomfortable, and Damon is just Damon," she told him with a shrug.

Laughing Klaus shook his head, "I don't care about them, Caroline. I want to know about you." Rolling her eyes Caroline laughed, "I'm afraid I'm boring. I'm done school now so I've got the whole summer so I'll be picking up some extra shifts at The Grille but other then that I've got nothing. I was hoping to come and see you," she told him hopefully.

"As much as I would love to see you it's still dangerous and getting more so every day," he told her seriously. "And I wish you'd use the money in the account I set up for you instead of working at that godforsaken hole in a wall."

"I told you before I can't just take your money," she responded, "I'd feel like a kept woman or something," she told him laughing. Smirking he asked, "And would that be so bad?"

Narrowing her eyes she glared at him, "Yes, I'm an independent person and I don't need someone else paying my way. It's bad enough I stay in this house rent free and you refuse to let me pay for any of the utilities," she answered exasperated.

Smiling he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I do love watching you get riled up about your ideals and morals," he teased. Huffing she pushed his hand away, "Have I ever told you how annoying you are?"

"Once or twice," he answered smirking. Biting her lip Caroline scooted forward, "Are you truly safe down there?" she asked quietly. Sighing he shook his head, "It's getting pretty violent between the two sides. I've been thinking of sending Rebekah away with Zaden but I don't know if I can spare her away from the city," he told her truthfully.

Eyes wide Caroline bounced on the bed slightly, "Bring him here. I could take care of him," she told him excited. Furrowing his brow Klaus looked uncertain, "Caroline, I couldn't burden you with such a responsibility."

Pushing away from him Caroline stood from the bed and began to pace, "Burden? You think taking care of a precious child would be a burden?" she asked clearly angry.

Sighing Klaus stood and stopped her pacing, "Yes, Caroline. You're young and this is your time to live your life to the fullest," he told her calmly.

Blinking Caroline stared up at him, "Did it ever occur to you that I would want to?" she asked, "Katherine took the option of ever having children away from me. I may be young but Zaden could be my only chance at raising a child," she told him quietly.

Taking a deep breath Klaus stared over her head for several seconds before bringing his gaze down to meet hers, "I'm sorry, Caroline. I never thought that you would want to put your life on hold to care for him."

Hands on her hips Caroline gave him a death glare, "Of course I would," she exclaimed, "You stupid man. We've only been dancing around each other for the last year and in case it's escaped your notice I have been impatiently waiting for you to finish this business in New Orleans so that we could explore this thing together. You, me, and Zaden you idiot Hybrid," she huffed angrily.

Taking a step back Caroline realized what she had just admitted to him and looked up at him wide eyed, "Klaus?" she asked quietly. Before she could say anything more he shook his head and grabbed a hold of her pulling her to him.

As Klaus kissed her he backed her towards the bed where they fell across it together. Pulling away they both laughed. Looking up through her lashes at him Caroline smiled when he caressed her cheek. Smiling she turned her head and kissed his hand all while watching him shyly.

Sighing Klaus laid his head on her shoulder before slowly kissing along her neck up her jaw to her lips. "As much as I'd love for this to happen I don't think now would be the best time," he whispered as he rolled off her and sat up.

Laughing Caroline sat up shaking out her hair, "It would go down as the best dream ever though." "I think I prefer the real thing," he responded rising from the bed. "I'll be back, Love," he promised as he disappeared.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLL

"Stefan, it's been two months since he's been in my dreams," Caroline exclaimed, "What if something happened and he's hurt. Or Zaden?"

"Caroline, you're still receiving your blood every month," Stefan pointed out, "It just may not be safe for him to leave his body unprotected while he plays in your head."

Narrowing her eyes Caroline huffed, "This isn't funny Stefan. The last time I talked to him he said it was getting really bad…..I'm going to go down there," she decided.

"No you're not," Stefan told her as he moved faster then her to block the front door. Hands on her hips Caroline glared at Stefan, "Are you serious, Stefan? Get out of my way," she demanded.

Rolling his eyes Stefan sighed, "Look Caroline it's bad down there. I've been in contact with Klaus. He's fine." Some of Caroline's anger deflated hearing that Klaus was indeed fine until she realized what Stefan was telling her, "What do you mean you've been in contact? How come it's okay to call you but not okay to call me?" she asked angrily.

"Because if someone traces the call back to me they just fine me. If they trace it to you they find you. There's a difference," Stefan explained. Biting her lip Caroline sighed, "Fine you win. I'll be in my room," she announced turning and fleeing to her room before Stefan could stop her.

Watching her go Stefan sighed before pulling out his phone. Finding the number he needed he brought the phone up to his ear as he opened the front door and sped off into the woods.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLL

Caroline was sitting in the room across from her room absentmindedly rocking back and forth on the blue rocking chair she had bought two months prior.

Glancing around she smiled at the changes she had made to her old room in the mansion. She had repainted the room a light baby blue and had moved her old furniture out and had brought in a crib, changing table, and rocking chair.

She had over indulged in toys and they were overflowing from the toy chest sitting in the corner. Closing her eyes she thought about the high chair she had bought that was currently folded up and stored in the kitchen pantry.

Brushing away a few stray tears Caroline re-opened her eyes. She swallowed hard as she tried to shake away what had her really upset. It wasn't because he hadn't come to her in her dreams, at least not entirely, but because he didn't think she was fit enough to take care of Zaden.

She had stupidly thought after their last conversation that he would allow her to take care of him. The following day she drained her bank account buying everything she would need and then nothing. He obviously didn't think she was worthy enough to care for his son.

"This is stupid," she grumbled rising and making her way out of the room closing the door softly. Hearing a commotion downstairs Caroline made her way to the steps stopping at the sound of Matt inviting someone into the house.

Narrowing her eyes she raced downstairs, "Matt, who the hell are you inviting into my house," she demanded coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

Blinking at the man carrying a small bundle Caroline gasped as he smiled and cocked his head to the side, "Don't you mean our house, Love?" he asked as he glanced around, "I see you've added your own personality to it," he commented at Caroline's redecoration.

"Klaus," she whispered before launching herself at him. "Woah Love," he laughed pulling her towards the side as he shifted the bundle in his arms, "Caroline I want you to meet my son, Zaden," he told her quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't believe how much he's grown in two months," Caroline commented as she and Klaus watched Zaden playing on the play mat set up in his new room. "I apologize that it took so long to get him to you but we had to clear a path out of the city first," Klaus told her smiling as his son rolled over and began crawling towards the large teddy bear next to the toy chest.

"Stefan called you about my freak out this morning," she stated looking at him. Nodding Klaus glanced at her, "He did." Sighing Caroline turned back to watch Zaden who had reached the teddy bear and was now happily climbing on it.

"I thought that the reason you never came was because you didn't want me to take care of Zaden," she admitted quietly. Klaus was next to her in seconds spinning her around to look at her, "Caroline, this right here is all I want," he declared.

Blinking Caroline bit her lip, "Then stay here. Don't go back to New Orleans," she pleaded. Sighing Klaus let go of her arm and strode away from her clearly frustrated. "I want to Caroline but I gave my word to the witches in exchange for protection for Zaden," he told her as he turned back to face her.

Caroline could see how frustrated he was with the situation and walked to him slowly. Placing her hands on his shoulders she smiled slightly, "I know. I'm sorry. I was just being selfish."

Scoffing Klaus shook his head, "I don't think there's a selfish bone in your body, Caroline. Believe me when I say that Tyler may have been your first love but I have every intention of being your last. No matter how long it takes."

"You always know the right thing to say," Caroline laughed as she leaned up to kiss him. Quickly taking control Klaus deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her waist.

Caroline felt like she couldn't get close enough as she slid her hands up into his hair. Klaus broke the kiss and began a heavenly assault of her neck. As she arched up into him Caroline was in ecstasy at the feel of his hybrid fangs grazing slowly across her flesh.

"DA, DA, DA," cried Zaden. It felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown on them as they broke apart at Zaden's cries. Turning quickly to the little boy Caroline laughed at the sight of him bouncing on the large teddy bear calling for his father, "DA, DA, DA," he repeated bouncing with his arms in the air.

"Oh you and I are going to have so much fun," Caroline told him as she hurried over to pick him up. Placing Zaden on her hip she turned and smiled at Klaus. "You don't have to leave right away do you?" she asked.

"No, Elijah assures me that he can give me till at least tomorrow. I'll leave in the morning," he stated as Caroline broke out in the widest smile he'd ever seen. "Well good we'll have to continue that later. You know as long as there are no best friends dying, no dreams, or precious babies to interrupt us," she laughed as she walked out of the room with Zaden.

Taking a deep breath to regain his control Klaus shook his head as he followed his son and the baby vampire that had him wrapped around her finger out the door.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLL

"So he eats regular food and blood?" Caroline questioned as they sat at The Grille eating a late lunch. Nodding Klaus took a sip of his bourbon before answering, "Yes, Elijah has made a study out of him trying to figure out what exactly he is," he told her.

Furrowing her brow Caroline glanced at the baby eating a french fry happily in the booster seat next to them, "He's a baby. What's to figure out?" she asked slightly angry.

Smiling at her defensive tone Klaus watched her for a second before answering, "Well the witches believe that he will be a full fledged wolf and I have to agree. As his alpha I can feel the wolf in him. However he also shows vampire characteristics as well. He has strength and reflexes a normal child wouldn't possess at this age. He can also sustain on a blood diet and his healing capacity is that of ours. However, he doesn't seem bothered by the sun as we are."

Narrowing her eyes she raised her fork at him, "How exactly do you know how fast he heals? And I'd be very careful about what you say or this fork is going to be seeing how fast you heal," she threatened.

Laughing Klaus shook his head, "Spoken like a true mother. And you can relax we haven't experimented on him. When he was born he was circumcised and he also had the umbilical cord wound. They both healed within hours which is not normal," he explained.

Lowering her fork Caroline looked contrite, "Sorry," she mumbled. "You don't need to be sorry, Caroline. Truthfully I wasn't sure how you'd react to Zaden knowing how he came about," Klaus responded.

Sighing Caroline took a sip of her water before answering, "Don't worry part of me hates you for sleeping with that…thing but it's not Zaden's fault that you have bad taste."

"You know that night meant nothing at all," Klaus stated. Scoffing Caroline rolled her eyes, "Of course I know that but it's also not going to change the fact that you were angry at me so you lashed out in a way that you knew would hurt me. You can't do that," she told him plainly.

"Caroline you weren't exactly giving me any indication that you would've been hurt by my actions. As far as I knew I was just some play thing that you were assigned to distract while your friends planned my demise," he reminded her.

"Did you really just blame me for your lack of restraint?" she asked incredulously. "Of course not. I'm merely reminding you that we weren't in the same place that we are right now. You have to know that I'd never hurt you on purpose," he told her taking another long sip of his drink.

Biting her lip Caroline nodded, "I know. Anyway getting back to Zaden. Have you been able to determine if he'll stop aging eventually or if he'll age like a normal werewolf?" she asked curiously.

"We're not sure. Some of the New Orleans witches are looking into it but they're not having any luck seeing he's the first of this kind and it's hard for them to do magic," he told her hating the fact that he had no idea what the future held for his son.

"I could ask Bonnie," she suggested as she took a bite of her salad. "She still visits young Jeremy?" he asked. Nodding Caroline confirmed that Bonnie did indeed visit Jeremy quite often, "It's really very sad because I know they love each other but they can't be together, you know?" she told him with a shrug.

"I know," he answered quietly as she jerked her head up to meet his steady gaze. Blinking she looked away as she settled her gaze on Zaden, "So what happens if you find out he'll continue to age. Will you give him the option or turn him?" she asked.

Smiling at the sudden subject change Klaus watched her knowing what she wanted him to say, "I won't give him an option, Caroline, no matter what you say," he told her simply.

Glaring at him she nodded, "I knew you wouldn't. So does that mean you've found Katherine? She took off pretty fast and no one has seen her in the past year," she told him.

"That would be part of the reason I've been in contact with Stefan. He's been tracking her down for me. However, even human Katerina has a way of keeping herself hidden," he told her irritated.

"She does know how to survive," Caroline responded laughing. "Yes, well it's becoming increasingly irritating. I would be over this business in New Orleans if I had the ability to create more hybrids," he told her clearly frustrated.

Biting her lip Caroline stared at him across the table before asking, "You won't compel what you want from her will you?" Furrowing his brow as he handed Zaden more fries Klaus looked up at her, "Why would that matter to you?"

Shrugging as she toyed with her fork Caroline stared at her plate, "I just have an issue with compelling someone into doing something that they don't want to do. She's human now and powerless against us. Maybe you could offer her protection if she gives up some of her blood instead of forcing it from her."

Narrowing his eyes Klaus studied the girl across from him, "Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Katerina the one that killed you? Why would you care at all about her wellbeing?"

Scoffing Caroline dropped her fork onto her plate looking up at Klaus, "I don't care about Katherine's wellbeing but I do care about forcing someone against their will. I'm just merely suggesting a different alternative to getting what you want without force."

"I believe there is more to this Caroline then just your compassion for free will," Klaus stated suspiciously. "Fine maybe I just know what it's like as a human to be forced to do things that you don't want to do," she finally admitted picking her glass up and taking a long drink of her water.

"Who compelled you, Caroline?" he asked quietly. Shrugging she placed her glass down on the table, "It doesn't matter. It was literally years ago and I've kicked his ass a few times here and there. Plus he's saved my life a few times and stood up to my mother for me. It doesn't completely wipe away what he did but he was different back then to what he is now. Sort of similar to someone else I know," she told him smiling as she looked up at him.

"I would never compel you into doing something against your will," he hissed angrily. "Now you wouldn't but before you really knew me you would. In fact you did something worse before you really knew me by compelling Tyler to bite me," she reminded him.

Watching as his whole face closed up at her reminder Caroline sighed before reaching for his hand, "Look the past is the past and nothing we say can change it. I don't want to keep punishing you for the past," she told him as she slowly rubbed his hand, "All I wanted to do was point out there could be a different way of dealing with Katherine. You know who I am I'm big on my humanity and I'm not going to change that for you. You're going to have to get used to my opinions, Klaus."

Caroline couldn't tell what he was thinking as he was staring at their entwined hands. Slowly he looked up at her, "I don't want you to change Caroline," he stated, "Your light is one of the things that attracted me in the first place. I of course value your opinion and may even concede that your way is better but in the end I will not change who I truly am either. When it comes to the safety of you and Zaden know that I will not back down and I'll do anything to anyone," he told her quietly.

"I'm aware of that. I'm not naïve, Klaus, you're talking to the girl who killed 12 people simultaneously to protect my best friend. All I'm saying is that if there is another way okay but if not….well…..," she responded trailing off.

"Anyway that's enough morbid talk. Let's finish up here and then go see my mom," Caroline decided as she picked up a napkin, dipped it into her water, and began wiping the ketchup from Zaden's face.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLL

Smiling Caroline backed out of Zaden's room as she quietly closed the door. Turning she found Klaus leaning against the wall across from her, "Has he tired himself out?" he asked.

Laughing quietly she rolled her eyes, "I think he tired me out," she admitted, "Is he always so on the go?" she asked.

Nodding Klaus pushed off the wall as he slowly approached her, "I believe it was just all the new people he met today. He'll settle into a routine soon enough," he assured her stopping in front of her.

Tilting her head Caroline looked up at him, "Thank-you for allowing me to take him to my mother's and to meet Elena. They both love seeing pictures of him and I'm hoping he'll help melt their hearts towards you," she told him quietly. Laughing quietly he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I only care about one heart, Love."

Smiling Caroline leaned into his hand, "You know Zaden's asleep. I don't foresee anyone dying tonight and I'm very much awake this time," she reminded him coyly.

Chuckling quietly Klaus grabbed her around the waist pulling her to him, "That you are," he murmured before kissing her. It was like a slow fire that spread within her. Before she knew it he had pulled her into her room closing the door behind them.

Caroline held onto him as he slowly nudged her along, never ending the kiss until the back of her legs hit the bed. Bringing her hands down she slowly pulled his shirt up and over tossing it away before going for the buckle of his pants.

Klaus growled as she made quick work of his belt and pushed his pants down, "To many clothes," he murmured as he violently ripped her shirt in two. "Hmm…I liked that shirt," she told him distracted as he sucked on her neck. "I'll buy you another one," he whispered as he picked her up and threw her on the bed. He was hovering over her in seconds. Kissing his way down her chest, over her breasts, and stopping at her stomach just above her shorts.

"Don't rip them," she told him laughing as he teased her running his hands up her legs. "Then I suggest you remove them," he answered looking up at her smirking. Quickly Caroline shimmied out of her shorts leaving her only in her matching bra and panties.

Caroline had never been shy about her body but the way Klaus was steadily staring at her she shifted a little to try and cover herself when his hands came up and grabbed her arms. "You're perfect, Sweetheart," he whispered huskily moving back up her body to kiss her again.

She was so caught up in his kiss and the fire spreading through her body that she didn't feel him remove her bra until his mouth was on her. Arching up into him as he slowly circled her nipple with his tongue Caroline felt like she was going to explode.

Smirking Caroline brought her hands down his body to the waistband of his boxers where she gripped the material and tore it in two. Feeling him laugh against her she bit her lip before whispering, "I guess we're even now."

"Not even close, Sweetheart," he told her as he palmed her right breast and slowly moved down her stomach kissing her he stopped at the top of her panties. "Don't even think about it," she whispered huskily.

Smirking as his eyes turned yellow Klaus tore her panties with his teeth. Shrieking Caroline let out a laugh that quickly turned into a moan as he grazed the inside of her thigh with his hybrid teeth. She couldn't explain it but the need to let him bite her was overwhelming.

However, she lost all thought when she felt his tongue as he made love to her with his mouth. Caroline closed her eyes and arched into his kiss. Every stroke of his tongue had her shaking with need, the ache inside of her growing stronger until she couldn't take it anymore. She grasped him by his upper arms and tugged on him. "Klaus," she gasped, "Please, I want you inside of me," she cried desperately.

He kissed his way back up her body, lifted her legs until she wrapped them around his waist, and joined their bodies in one hard thrust. For a moment he remained still as they both stared at each other knowing there was no going back for either of them after this night.

"Klaus," Caroline said, trying to prompt him to move with her legs. "I need…"

"I know," he said, and kissed her as he began to move his body.

He started out slowly savoring the sensations of moving within her until he couldn't hold back any longer and his thrusts became quicker and quicker. Caroline felt as though she would explode at any minute and just as she felt her orgasm coming on she felt her face shift. The need to bite him was overwhelming.

"Klaus," she whispered pulling away slightly as he caught sight of her face, "Caroline," he breathed out almost in awe. Shaking her head she whispered, "I want to," she trailed off somewhat embarrassed at her lack of control.

As he slowed his thrusts he sat up bringing her with so she was now wrapped around his lap. "Go ahead," he told her as she continued to move up and down on him. Taking a deep breath she sunk her fangs into his neck just as she heard him groan and then felt him explode inside of her.

She was so close, feeling her orgasm coming on but it wasn't until she felt his fangs sink into her breast that she finally felt her walls clench around him. Crying out she clung to him as they both rode out their pleasure together.

Caroline felt his fangs retract first as she slowly retracted hers and lifted her head from his neck. She was slightly embarrassed at her lack of restraint, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Smiling Klaus kissed her before pulling away to look at her, "There is nothing to be sorry for, Love," he assured her. Shaking her head Caroline grimaced, "I've never had that happen before," she told him quietly.

Laying back against the pillows Klaus pulled her down beside him, "Caroline it was the same for me. I had a tremendous urge to feed from you as well. I only suppressed it because I didn't want to frighten you," he told her.

Biting her lip she looked up at him, "Have you ever had that happen before?" she asked curiously. Clearing his throat he shook his head, "No, not with another vampire, but I've heard of it happening before. No harm will come from it. In fact, I believe it increases the pleasure," he answered smirking down at her.

Rolling her eyes she shifted so she was straddling him, "Now that I have to agree with," she said laughing as she leaned down to kiss him.


End file.
